Joueras-tu le jeu ?
by GreenLuciole
Summary: Quand Harry décide de jouer à "Cap ou pas cap ?" avec son rival de toujours. Jusqu'où va le jeu et où commence la réalité ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Joueras-tu le jeu ?

**Auteurs** : Naokyy et GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter, Harry et Draco ne sont pas à nous. L'idée originale non plus, puisqu'elle est tirée du film Jeux d'enfants. !

**Note des auteurs** : Hey 83 Merci à vous de lire ce début de Fanfiction, c'est une coécriture inspirée du film Jeux d'enfants. Ce premier chapitre pose rapidement les bases de l'histoire, on espère qu'il vous intriguera et invitera à lire la suite rapidement ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, votre avis et vos encouragements sont les bienvenus :3

* * *

Chapitre I

Le château luisait tranquillement dans cette belle nuit de printemps. Depuis le temps, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Les salles, les professeurs, même les arbres de la forêt interdite étaient les mêmes. La cabane d'Hagrid était toujours là, éteinte ce soir-là, le saule cogneur se détachait toujours dans la clarté de la lune et ne bougeait pas non plus, comme si toute l'attention se portait sur le château illuminé. Celui-ci non plus n'avait pas changé et même les pierres ne semblaient pas avoir été déplacées. Pourtant, il en avait vu passer du monde depuis sa création. Il avait été détruit puis reconstruit de nombreuses fois, tantôt suite à un incident malheureux, une blague douteuse, tantôt suite à une guerre. Mais ce dernier temps n'était plus, et si les pierres bougeaient dans le château de Poudlard, c'était bien grâce à la vie joyeuse qui y régnait.

Ce soir-là, c'était une réunion d'anciens élèves, mais lui errait seul. Seul dans le couloir. Enfin seul, devrait-il dire. Il en avait largement assez des félicitations, des éloges. Il avait eu beau fuir pendant cinq ans, il n'avait trompé que lui : il était toujours Harry Potter. Le Survivant. Et maintenant, la grande star du monde du Quidditch français. Les gens l'approchaient, souriants, les yeux admiratifs. Ils le complimentaient sur ses exploits, sur sa vie tellement extraordinaire, une vie rêvée, un chemin doré. Lui qui n'avait aspiré qu'à un peu de tranquillité, à une vie simple, loin de tout ça, il s'était trompé : il ne serait jamais tranquille, simplement parce qu'il était Harry Potter. « Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom ». Oui, et c'était justement ça, sa malédiction. Dire que le nombre d'enfants naissants portant le nom d'Harry avait littéralement explosé, s'en était ridicule. Certaines personnes entreprenaient même des changements de nom, simplement pour pouvoir porter celui de Potter, et rêver d'être de sa famille. Pitoyable. Il avait tenté d'y échapper, pourtant, en s'expatriant. Ça avait marché, un temps. Il avait gravi les échelons petit à petit dans le Quidditch français, jusqu'à obtenir la nationalité pour intégrer l'équipe nationale. Il y avait été reconnu pour ses qualités, et non pour son nom de famille. Lui qui haïssait la célébrité avait fini par s'y faire dans ce sens. Il inspirait les jeunes français à être joueur de Quidditch et non pas des as de la baguette ou des combats contre les mages noirs. Il avait eu la sensation pendant un temps qu'il n'était plus le Survivant, mais qu'il était plutôt ce joueur si admiré, celui qui jouait avec ses partenaires et celui qui gagnait encore et encore ou bien perdait avec honneur. Mais la réalité était revenue à lui lorsqu'il était retourné à Poudlard pour cette réunion d'anciens élèves. Harry se maudissait d'être venu à cette réunion. Enfin, il y avait quand même un côté positif, même si bon nombre de personnes totalement inconnues étaient venues le voir pour lui dire à quel point elles étaient fières d'être à ses côtés, même si on était venu le féliciter d'avoir tué un homme, même si on venait lui rappeler ce qu'il avait toujours été, il avait tout de même revu d'anciennes têtes qu'il ne voyait plus vraiment. Fuir en France avait sonné en écho avec fuir ses amis, fuir son passé et s'ouvrir un futur. Évidemment, il avait revu et parlé avec Ron et Hermione, mais ce soir avait été la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il passait du temps avec tout ces anciens camarades de classe. Aussi, en plus de revoir la guerre et les horreurs qu'il avait connu, il revoyait aussi ses journées passées sur les bancs de l'école.

Il longeait lentement le mur de pierre. Il ne savait pas vraiment où le menaient ses pas, il voulait simplement que ce soit le plus loin possible de la Grande Salle. Il avait revu énormément de visages qu'il avait apprécié ce soir. D'autres moins. Draco Malfoy par exemple. Il était probablement celui qui avait le plus changé, en cinq ans. Pas réellement au niveau physique. Il était toujours aussi parfait, comme s'il ne semblait jamais avoir connu la guerre. Non, il avait plutôt changé au niveau de son image, de sa réputation. Lui aussi, était devenu une star du Quidditch. Il avait redoré le blason de l'Angleterre, et le sien également, au passage. Il avait réussi à faire oublier les horreurs, grâce à ses exploits. Harry l'affrontait régulièrement, lors de matches internationaux, et ils semblaient jongler entre les défaites et les victoires, comme s'ils étaient à égalité parfaite. C'était la petite victoire du blond, pensait souvent Harry, mais le Survivant ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire. A la différence de l'école où le brun savait qu'il gagnerait tout le temps, désormais alors qu'ils se battaient, l'issue du match ne se savait qu'à la fin. Pourtant, ils n'échangeaient que des regards en majorité. Des regards pleins de la rivalité de circonstance. Mais ce n'était qu'une rivalité sportive et même s'ils n'échangeaient pas plus de quelques mots, ils se la jouaient fair-play. Ils étaient toujours adversaires, comme à l'époque, mais à leur façon cette fois-ci, sans que l'on ne le décide à leur place. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il s'arrêta devant une porte. Levant les yeux vers elle, il la détailla rapidement. C'était une vieille porte en bois qu'il ne se souvenait pas connaître. Il regarda autour de lui pour essayer de se repérer avant de reconnaître le couloir. Il fixa à nouveau la porte, incrédule. Il était arrivé à la Salle sur demande.

Elle était intacte, comme il y a bien des années auparavant. Comme si elle n'avait pas subi la guerre. Comme si elle n'avait jamais brûlé. Comme si personne n'y était mort. Mais, malgré cette apparence, Harry sentait qu'elle n'était plus comme avant. L'atmosphère était lourde du poids des souvenirs. L'ancien Gryffondor la sentait peser sur sa poitrine. Cette pression, il en avait du mal à respirer alors que doucement sous ces yeux se rejouait les scènes, de simples ombres de ses souvenirs, souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier. Dans la pénombre et pleine de poussière, elle ressemblait véritablement à une remise encombrée. Devant les yeux écarquillés d'Harry, des montagnes de milliers d'objets s'entassaient, sûrement déposés par les étudiants au cours des siècles d'existence de l'école. Son regard parcourait les piles informes et hétéroclites, tandis qu'il s'avançait dans une allée centrale parfaitement dessinée. Un bruit attira son attention. Son pied venait de buter dans une petite boîte, soigneusement posée en plein milieu de l'allée. Il la ramassa. Elle était faite dans un beau bois, ancien mais en très bon état. Elle était fermée par un loquet de métal étrangement démesuré, indiquant que son contenu était sans doute précieux. Mais les yeux verts du jeune sorcier étaient surtout captivés par le dessin qui l'ornait. Un Vif d'or.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Joueras-tu le jeu ?

**Auteurs** : Naokyy et GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter, Harry et Draco ne sont pas à nous. L'idée originale non plus, puisqu'elle est tirée du film Jeux d'enfants.

**Note des auteurs** : Et voici le chapitre 2, que nous aurions dû mettre avec le chapitre I, tout bien pensé. Mais évidemment, on a eu cette idée de génie après avoir posté le chapitre I. Bref, ce deuxième chapitre termine l'introduction de la fanfiction, les chapitres suivants seront donc plus longs. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis mais surtout, appréciez bien la lecture ! Love ~

* * *

Chapitre II

Il courait. Courait. Encore. Loin. Il fallait qu'il fuit, très vite, très loin et surtout, surtout, ne pas finir dans une impasse. Son souffle était court, sa respiration saccadée, ses cheveux, d'habitude impeccables, ne tenaient plus en place et ses vêtements, bien que froissés, était encore miraculeusement en place. Il courait, courait alors qu'il entendait enfin les dizaines de pas à sa poursuite s'éloigner. Il ralenti. Il souffla. Enfin seul.

Draco n'aurait jamais cru qu'en cette réunion d'anciens élèves cela se passerait comme ça. C'était majoritairement des adultes maintenant et même si de nombreux élèves actuels de Poudlard y assistaient également, il n'aurait jamais cru voir une horde de groupie lui foncer dessus. Oh, elles avaient bien attendues deux bonnes heures à le reluquer, lui et Harry Potter, mais il supposait que le brun avait perdu un peu de son estime dans leurs cœurs à être ainsi parti en France. Mais elles avaient finalement craqué et une fois que la première c'était avancée vers lui les joues rouges et lui avait demandé un autographe, s'en était fini de lui. Mais il avait réussi à les semer et il lâcha un énorme soupir de soulagement alors qu'il leva la tête vers la porte à côté de lui. Une vieille porte en bois. Draco voulu s'en détourner pour aller dans son ancienne chambre par exemple, il entendit à nouveau des pas et quelques gloussements hystériques. Ni une, ni deux, il franchit la porte qui s'effaça derrière lui.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit cette salle ? Hagard, il laissa ses yeux parcourir les piles d'objets, parcourir la pierre et le bois. Rien n'avait changé, dans cette salle. La douleur, l'incendie, ils étaient dans ses souvenirs seulement. Le malaise aussi, les regrets. Son ami était mort ici même, et il n'avait pas pu le sauver. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le sol. Il devait reprendre son souffle. Et ses yeux continuaient, contre sa volonté, de redécouvrir cet endroit qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier. Lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Harry Potter. Il se releva immédiatement et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, sa fierté refusant d'offrir une telle image à son rival attrapeur. Celui-ci l'observait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« La rançon de la gloire, Malfoy ? »

Draco eu un rire léger. Autrefois, ils se seraient enflammés pour moins que ça. Mais plus maintenant. Ils avaient véritablement changé, mûri. Il posa son regard sur lui.

« Je comprends mieux ce que tu vivais avant, Potter. C'est la même chose, en France ? »

Oui, ils avaient changé. Ils étaient capables d'avoir une conversation entre adultes civilisés. Ils n'étaient plus à couteaux tirés à chaque parole de travers. Ils pouvaient même se permettre de plaisanter. Cinq ans avec, ça aurait été inimaginable.

« Ici, les groupies ont de l'éducation. Elles sont timides, elles t'observent avant de te sauter dessus. En France, tu peux te faire violer à chaque coin de rue par tes fans. En plus, je pense qu'elles craquent pour mon accent so british. »

Draco rigola simplement, n'y répondant rien. Il ne comprenait pas les fans français, mais il comprenait la célébrité qu'avait enduré Harry. Au moins en temps que joueur de Quidditch. Après quelques minutes à ne rien offrir d'autre qu'un petit sourire, son regard se porta sur la boite que tenait le brun.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il tout naturellement.

Le regard de l'ancien Gryffondor se détacha enfin de son rival pour se poser à nouveau sur la petite boîte. Harry doutait de l'intérêt que lui portait Draco. C'était sûrement un simple moyen de meubler la conversation. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient rien à se dire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se considérer comme amis et commencer à se raconter leur vie. De toute façon, celle du Survivant ne présentait pas un très grand intérêt. Elle se résumait à deux choses : le Quidditch et l'ennui. Peu à peu, l'ennui prenait d'ailleurs le pas sur son sport favori. Rien ne venait pimenter son quotidien. Avant, lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, ses amis, mais surtout sa rivalité avec Malfoy l'aidaient à se sentir plus vivant que jamais. Chaque jour avait son lot de surprises, de joies, de colères, de soucis et de fou-rires. Mais à présent, qu'avait-il ? Une grande maison vide ? Des coéquipiers avec qui il ne partageait rien d'autre que le sport ? Une vie sentimentale inexistante ? En somme, rien d'idyllique. Rien qui le faisait vibrer.

Il posa à nouveau son regard sur le blond. Et si... il était la solution ? S'il rendait son quotidien plus piquant, comme lorsqu'ils étaient élèves ? Un sourire espiègle apparu sur ses lèvres.

« La boîte d'un Vif d'or. Tu le veux ? » Draco haussa un sourcil septique. « Il faut la mériter, Malfoy. Cap ou pas cap ? »

Draco se figea de stupeur. Harry était-il sérieux ? Il en avait tout l'air. Seul son petit sourire contrastait avec l'air parfaitement sérieux qu'arborait le survivant. Ce dernier avait les yeux brillants et cela ne fit qu'encore plus surprendre Draco. Que lui voulait-il exactement Harry lui lançait un défi, il lançait un jeu stupide et gamin, juste pour une boite ? Sincèrement, il n'en avait rien à foutre de la boite...

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu as quel âge, Potter ? »

Le sourire de l'attrapeur français s'agrandit. Oui, c'était un jeu stupide, un jeu d'enfant, il en était bien conscient. Mais il mourrait d'envie de voir son rival effectuer tout un tas d'actions idiotes pour récupérer cette boîte, même si cela voulait dire qu'il serait obligé d'en exécuter à son tour. Il mourrait d'envie de voir sa vie un peu plus remplie et guidée par l'imprévu des demandes du blond. Il s'avança vers Draco et répéta plus lentement, le regardant avec intensité :

« Alors Draco, Cap ou pas cap ? »


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Joueras-tu le jeu ?

**Auteurs** : Naokyy et GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter, Harry et Draco ne sont pas à nous. L'idée originale non plus, puisqu'elle est tirée du film Jeux d'enfants. Juliet est en revanche un personnage sorti de notre imagination !

**Note des auteurs** : Les choses sérieuses commencent, c'est un petit chapitre pour installer doucement le jeu qui se met en place ~ On espère qu'il vous plaira et vous met un peu l'eau à la bouche pour la suite !

**Chapitre III**

« Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez participé récemment à une réunion d'ancien élèves à l'école de Poudlard, que pouvez-vous nous en dire ? »

La blonde fixait le jeune homme par-dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires, sa main prête à écrire la réponse et ses lèvres prêtes à relancer une nouvelle question. Draco fit un sourire charmeur.

« J'ai revu bon nombre d'amis et je suis content d'avoir pu revoir le château. Avec ma nouvelle carrière, je n'y retourne pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais. »

« Nous savons aussi qu'Harry Potter, revenu spécialement de France pour l'occasion, y était, comment avez-vous vécu cette rencontre hors compétition ? »

Draco haussa un sourcil mais ne montra pas les légères perturbations qui parcoururent son corps. Une rencontre hors compétition dans une salle emplie de souvenirs et de poussière. Oui en effet, ils avaient un peu parlé. Un peu trop peut-être, ou bien pas assez, le blond ne savait pas trop. Il haussa les épaules avec délicatesse.

« Harry Potter et moi avons grandi depuis Poudlard, je n'ai pas vécu cette rencontre d'une quelconque façon, je suis content de voir que nous pouvons nous entendre en dehors d'un terrain. »

Il sourit en captant le petit air surpris de la journaliste ainsi que des autres présents. Il avouait qu'il avait eu une conversation courtoise avec le brun aux journalistes. Son petit sourire se fit légèrement vainqueur, comment le brun allait-il s'en sortir lorsque les journalistes lui demanderaient de quoi ils avaient parlés ? Une conversation… « Cap ou pas cap » avait lancé Harry.

« Sans vouloir être indiscrets, de quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

C'était un homme, cette fois-ci, qui avait posé la question. Draco pourtant, n'aimait pas du tout ce lancement. Les journalistes étaient toujours indiscrets et c'était bien pour cela qu'il s'était mit à sortir avec Juliet. Depuis maintenant 5 ans que la guerre était finie, Draco s'était refait un nom, une réputation et maintenant on ne creusait plus dans sa vie pour savoir s'il était un disciple du mage noir, mais bien pour savoir s'il était fidèle envers sa chère et tendre. Chère et tendre…c'était ironique. Il s'avérait plutôt que Juliet était une façade et sa meilleure amie. Avec sa célébrité, Draco avait rompu les liens avec Poudlard, tout comme l'avait fait le Survivant et il s'en été forgé de nouveaux. Juliet, il l'avait rencontrée dans un bar à célébrités sorcières. Le nouveau truc branché et à ce moment il venait tout juste d'accéder au poste de titulaire au sein de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Elle était une célèbre chanteuse et sorcière hors pair. Ils avaient sympathisé et très vite la jeune femme s'était aperçue d'un petit détail qui ferait qu'elle ne mettrait jamais le blond dans son lit. Il avait un penchant pour les hommes. Le blond se demandait encore d'ailleurs pourquoi la jeune femme lui avait fait cette proposition, ce faux couple qu'ils formaient aux yeux de tous mais pourtant si heureux. Ils étaient amis et chacun couvrait l'autre lorsqu'il allait voir un amant. C'était presque s'ils jugeaient les hommes ensembles mais leurs goûts étaient un peu différents. Grâce à elle, Draco n'avait pas eu à affronter la presse et au contraire, son couple était assez régulièrement élu meilleur couple du mois/année/ce que vous voulez. L'ex Serpentard revint à la réalité et à l'interview, chassant les images de sa compagne qui était il ne savait où.

« De banalités, du bon vieux temps. Maintenant je préférerais parler du Quidditch, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Il fit un petit sourire, sourire qui s'avérait plutôt menaçant et les journalistes n'insistèrent pas. Un autre homme, à lunette cette fois ci, leva alors son stylo et amorça sa question.

« Après cette rencontre, comment sentez-vous le match France - Angleterre le mois prochain ? »

« Comme tout les autres, nous allons donner le meilleur de nous-même, même si ce n'est qu'un match amical en prévision de la Coupe du monde, et j'espère qu'ils feront de même. Que le meilleur gagne. »

Draco sourit à nouveau, c'était devenu une habitude, une habitude de star bien évidemment. Après quelques nouvelles questions, sur les tactiques ou les joueurs de son équipe, il se leva. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il dissertait de son dernier match et des entraînements et il jugea que tout cela avait bien trop duré. Prêt à partir, il se tourna pourtant une dernière fois vers les journalistes, l'air plus que sérieux.

« Par ailleurs, je voulais vous confier que je dors avec une grenouillère…rose. »

Stupéfaits, les journalistes n'eurent pas le temps de lui poser une question – une « quoi ? » semblant être le plus adéquat – que le blond était déjà sorti sous l'œil ahuri de son manager.

« Foutu Potter. » se dit-il avec un air amusé.

Harry était chez lui, les côtes douloureuses, les larmes aux yeux, les joues rouges. Avachi sur son canapé, il riait aux éclats. Depuis combien de temps ? Dix minutes ? Un quart d'heure ? Il avait perdu le compte. Dissimulé dans un recoin de la salle d'interview, il avait assisté à toute la scène et avait transplané avant que son fou rire ne le trahisse. Il n'aurait pas supporté d'attendre le lendemain et de le découvrir dans les journaux. Il fallait qu'il le voie de ses propres yeux. Sincèrement, il n'avait pas cru que Draco le ferait. La réunion avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt et, pendant ces sept jours, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. L'attrapeur anglais aurait pu ignorer le gage, s'en foutre comme de la boîte, ce trophée qu'il était censé remporter. Du moins jusqu'au prochain gage. Pourtant, il l'avait fait. Preuve qu'il avait changé, et qu'il s'ennuyait sans doute un peu aussi.

Harry fut interpellé par le bruit caractéristique que quelqu'un qui venait de transplaner devant sa porte. Il attrapa la boîte et se précipita sur la poignée, encore hilare. C'était bien Malfoy qui était là, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Le blond avait obtenu assez facilement l'adresse de son rival, tant le monde du Quidditch était finalement assez petit. Le Survivant lui mit sa récompense dans les mains et entra dans sa maison, en faisant signe à l'ex Serpentard de le suivre. Il reprenait peu à peu son souffle, calmant les mouvements saccadés de sa poitrine à grand peine.

« Ah leur tête... C'était juste... »

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas repartir dans son fou-rire. De son côté, le sourire de Malfoy prenait un tour mi-victorieux mi-sadique. Le principe de ce jeu, c'était que les gages étaient graduels. Plus le jeu avançait, plus il mettait à l'épreuve le culot, l'audace – la bêtise – des joueurs. Le but étant de voir lequel irait le plus loin. Et c'était à son tour.

« Tu as vraiment une imagination étrange Potter, j'espère pour toi que ça ne me causera pas de tort. »

Harry l'invita à prendre place sur le canapé, tandis qu'il amenait deux bièraubeurres. Il s'installa ensuite dans un fauteuil, en face de son rival. Celui-ci prit volontiers la boisson offerte et en but une gorgée avant de reporter son attention sur le brun.

« Ho Draco, je suis sûr que la vision qu'auront tes fans de toi sera encore meilleure, crois-moi, tu en parais plus normal… »

« …Normal…Avec une grenouillère … ? Tu es vraiment tordu, tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas pris un trop gros coup pendant la guerre ? »

« Avoue que c'était comique, leurs têtes étaient juste énormes, ça valait le coup non ? Ils vont se poser tellement de questions qu'ils n'en dormiront pas et ça sera bien fait pour eux ! »

Les journalistes leur pourrissaient tellement la vie. Tous les sorciers lisaient le journal, et parler de l'une des deux stars du Quidditch mondial faisait forcément exploser les ventes. Mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient à peu près sûrs que ces fouineurs ne sauront pas quoi faire d'une telle information.

« Tu n'as pas tort pour cela. Ils vont faire quelques cauchemars je suppose, mais si je l'ai fait, c'est bien parce qu'ils l'oublieront… puis c'était drôle le silence de mort qui régnait. »

Harry sourit mais ne put répondre que le blond reprenait la parole.

« Assez ri, Potter. Cap ou pas cap ? »

Le regard du brun se figea, il fixa Draco et la sentence qui allait tomber. Il sourit.

« Cap bien sûr. »


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Joueras-tu le jeu ?

Auteurs : Naokyy et GreenLuciole

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter, Harry et Draco ne sont pas à nous. L'idée originale non plus, puisqu'elle est tirée du film Jeux d'enfants. Juliet est en revanche un personnage sorti de notre imagination !

Note des auteurs : Déjà le quatrième chapitre, et l'histoire commence véritablement à avancer après la mise en place un peu longue. Juliet prend aussi un peu plus de place, c'est un personnage qui nous tient vraiment à coeur et on espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des avis ! Bonne lecture *A*

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

« Juliet ? Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ? »

Draco venait de transplaner au milieu du salon. Lovée dans le canapé, drapée dans un plaid, Juliet sirotait un thé bien chaud. Elle était frileuse sa meilleure amie, colocataire et fausse petite amie et c'était amusant de la voir ainsi, sa longue chevelure rousse toujours impeccable et sa peau pâle émerger du plaid sombre son regard rivé sur la télévision. Draco avait un peu râlé au début, quand il avait vu l'appareil moldu débarquer chez eux, mais il s'y était fait et Juliet avait ce don si particulier qui faisait qu'il accédait à toutes ses demandes rapidement. Tellement manipulatrice cette femme. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Elle leva le regard vers lui et le dévisagea, curieuse de savoir quelle mouche l'avait piqué.

« Oui, je vois Lucas. Pourquoi ? »

Lucas. Son amant du moment. Accessoirement, Draco ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il était d'un narcissisme absolument ridicule. Le blond eut donc un sourire satisfait en sachant que ce qu'il allait demander à la jeune femme l'écarterait de cet imbécile. Jaloux ? Oui il l'était probablement. C'était sa meilleure amie et il refusait qu'elle sorte avec n'importe qui. Non mais, elle ne pouvait pas le quitter pour quelqu'un de moins bien que lui, c'était évident.

« Et bien annule. Je t'invite à dîner. »

Il savait qu'elle accepterait sans hésiter. Son sourire répondit d'ailleurs pour elle. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de soirée tous les deux. Leur lien était très fort, une amitié comme on en voit rarement, mais ces derniers temps ils n'avaient pu que se voir en coup de vent, leurs carrières les en empêchant.

« Où ça ? »

« Un restaurant parisien. Tu vas adorer. »

Intriguée par l'attitude de son ami, la ravissante chanteuse annula son rencard. La Chandelle Flottante était un restaurant assez huppé situé dans l'Allée des Feux follets, l'équivalent parisien et plutôt luxueux du Chemin de Traverse de Londres. Avec un certain chic assez agréable. Le « couple » transplana devant la porte de l'établissement où ils furent immédiatement accueillis. Il faut dire qu'ils faisaient forte impression, Draco tout en sobriété et élégance avec sa chemise d'un parme très léger, contrastant avec la robe de cocktail rouge de Juliet, d'un sexy que d'aucuns qualifieraient de provocateur. Tenant le bras de son « compagnon », la jeune femme adressait des sourires chaleureux aux sorciers qui les reconnaissaient. Des murmures admiratifs ou jaloux parcouraient la salle. Seule une table semblait échapper à ce phénomène. Une longue table d'une quinzaine de personnes, non loin de la leur, occupée par une équipe de Quidditch. Et pas n'importe laquelle : la sélection nationale française.

Draco et Juliet s'étaient installés à leur table. En bon gentleman, il avait tiré la chaise de sa compagne pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Il avait ainsi pu veiller à se réserver la place qui lui offrait la meilleure vue sur l'équipe. Sur le bord de la table, le blond déposa la boîte du Vif d'or, sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme.

L'entrée du couple et cette boite nonchalamment déposé sur la table n'échappa pas à un certain regard vert. Assit à la grande table, Harry Potter pouvait parfaitement voir Draco Malfoy un peu plus loin, il pouvait parfaitement voir son sourire amusé et la boite qui marquait leur pacte. Il pouvait parfaitement croiser son regard. Harry hocha la tête tout simplement et lui sourit comme pour lui répondre. Il n'agit pourtant pas immédiatement, repartant plutôt dans la discussion qui animait la table. Ils étaient déjà au plat au moment où les entrées de Draco arrivaient. Ce dernier discutait tranquillement avec Juliet mais ne manquait pas de garder un œil très attentif sur ce qu'il se passait derrière, la jeune femme le fixant l'air de dire qu'il aurait intérêt à s'expliquer plus tard. Le jeune Malfoy allait commencer une nouvelle conversation – notamment sur l'utilité de Lucas – mais ce qu'il attendait avec impatience arriva et son sourire ne s'en fit que plus grand.

Harry et le reste de la sélection, ainsi que l'entraîneur, avaient été conviés au restaurant par la fédération avant la reprise de l'entraînement en vue du match contre l'Angleterre. Une façon de ressouder l'équipe, habituellement dispatchée dans les divers clubs. Harry s'était installé face au capitaine, et ce n'était pas un hasard. Léo Muller était la victime désignée pour son gage. Harry, comme tout le reste de l'équipe, ne pouvait pas le supporter, et cela n'avait pas échappé à son rival qui avait pu les observer lors de matches. Seulement, le batteur était le neveu du sélectionneur. Sa position était donc assurée, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire subir à ses coéquipiers. Humiliations, bizutages, colères. Mais le pire, c'était sans doute le harcèlement sexuel dont Sophie, poursuiveuse, était la malheureuse victime. Depuis un an maintenant, elle devait endurer les remarques obscènes et les gestes déplacés de Léo. La jeune femme de vingt ans, cadette de l'équipe, en était terrorisée. Elle avait même supplié ses coéquipiers de ne jamais la laisser seule avec lui, de peur d'être victime d'un acte bien plus grave. Il était vrai que la petite brune était des plus charmantes, et qu'elle avait de quoi séduire, mais elle avait repoussé les avance du capitaine. Et ce dernier ne supportait pas que quelque chose lui soit refusé. Sa position mais surtout son lien de parenté avec le sélectionneur dissuadait les autres joueurs de réagir à cet injustice.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train dans le petit monde du Quidditch, et étaient parvenues jusqu'aux oreilles de Draco. Le blond avait trouvé étrange que ce défenseur des causes perdues – pensez à Ron ou à Neville – qu'était Harry ne soit pas intervenu. Mais la place de l'attrapeur était sans doute la plus menacée, étant donné sa nationalité fraîchement acquise et qui rendait sa légitimité fragile, malgré son talent indiscutable. Harry avait donc, assez honteusement, laissé les choses se perpétrer sans faire d'histoires. Du moins jusqu'à ce soir. Son regard vert se posa sur Léo, qui essayait d'attirer contre lui Sophie, forcée de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ses coéquipiers impuissants, détournaient le regard ou pire, observaient d'un air désolé. Lorsque le capitaine tenta pour la énième fois de l'année d'embrasser la poursuiveuse, celle-ci le gratifia d'une gifle. Un silence lourd s'abattit sur l'ensemble de la salle. Même Juliet avait cessé de parler – étonnamment – et s'était retournée pour observer la scène. Furieux, Léo la saisit par le bras, le serrant fortement, sans tenir compte des regards qu'il attirait.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire, sale garce ?! »

Harry se leva. S'en était trop, il le savait, même s'il avait fallu que le gage serve d'élément déclencheur. Il fallait que cela cesse, même s'il perdait son poste en équipe nationale. Il attrapa le capitaine par le col, le forçant à se lever et à lâcher sa victime. La main sur sa baguette, il se tenait prêt à la sortir en cas de besoin. Car était réaliste : en combat à mains nues, il n'aurait aucune chance. Léo, du haut de ses vingt-huit ans, le dépassait d'une tête, et sa musculature n'était même pas comparable à celle de l'ex Gryffondor. Malgré sa colère, le brun gardait le gage à l'esprit. « Verse-lui du vin sur la tête ».

« Ça suffit, Léo. »

Le sélectionneur, qui faisait toujours semblant de ne rien voir, observait cette fois-ci la scène avec un grand intérêt. Le capitaine ne tarda pas à réagir et à rire avec arrogance. Il attrapa le poignet du plus petit d'une main ferme.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, le British ? »

Lentement, Harry porta son verre au dessus de la tête du capitaine, sans le lâcher du regard, et en versa le contenu sur ses cheveux blonds. Puis il le repoussa violemment, profitant de sa stupeur. Il quitta ensuite la table, puis le restaurant sans tarder, saisissant au passage la boîte sur la table d'un Malfoy au sourire triomphant.

Un silence de mort plana sur la table des français. Tous avaient le regard rivé vers leur capitaine, attendant qu'il réagisse. Ce dernier était furieux et il n'hésita pas à suivre le brun hors du restaurant, rouge de colère.

Juliet avait sursauté en voyant la boite quitter son emplacement sur la table pour rejoindre la main d'Harry Potter. Au regard qu'elle lança à Draco, ce dernier comprit sans problème que le temps des explications était venu. Il fit un petit sourire à la jeune femme, lui indiquant le repas qui refroidissait.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, je vais t'expliquer. Mais mangeons avant, ce restau coûte vraiment une fortune. »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que l'argent t'intéresse subitement Dray. »

Elle le fixa avec attention. Pourquoi donc Draco semblait-il si heureux de voir le capitaine de l'équipe aussi furieux après Harry ? Et pourquoi le brun avait-il récupéré cette boîte sur leur table ? Le blond soupira et mordilla rapidement son bout de viande. Il but son verre de vin et se racla la gorge.

« Et bien... Disons que Harry et moi avons décidé de nous amuser pour passer le temps, de jouer à un jeu. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, septique.

« … Quel genre de jeu ? »

Draco fit un petit sourire et prit tout son temps pour boire son verre.

« Hum... Cap ou pas cap. »

La rousse resta silencieuse un moment, fixant le blond comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il avait copulé avec un veracrasse. Mais quel âge avaient-ils?

« Tu sais... si tu veux le foutre dans ton lit, tu peux me le dire autrement. Il est canon, je te comprends. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de la regarder étrangement et s'étrangler à moitié avec sa viande, rigolant ouvertement et se fichant des regards des coéquipiers de Potter sur lui. Ils devaient probablement savoir qui il était.

« Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, on passe simplement le temps comme on peut. Tu sais ce que c'est la célébrité. »

Juliet sembla encore une fois septique. Elle haussa un sourcil, se passa une main dans sa longue chevelure et fini par continuer son repas en haussant les épaules.

« Ok. Même si c'est pas ton but, admets qu'il est carrément potable. »

Le jeune attrapeur la fixa et rigola. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas comme habitude de parler de leurs amants ou aventures. La rousse lui présentait parfois quelques personnes mais c'était bien rare – quoi qu'il s'amusait à faire le petit ami jaloux prêt à tuer le mec juste pour qu'il parte – et lui n'en faisait rien. Il n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup d'aventures.

« ... Tu n'as pas tort, il est bien foutu et en y pensant, c'est sûr qu'il est mon genre mais... Je t'assure que je n'ai aucune vue. On s'amuse juste, puis ça a toujours été comme ça au final entre nous, on peut pas se passer l'un de l'autre. »

Il rigola un bon coup et continua le repas, terminant son plat et attendant le dessert avec grande impatience. Juliet quant à elle finit par lâcher le sujet, après avoir tout de même disserté sur sa carrure probablement aussi séduisante que celle de Draco – elle le matait tout de même lorsqu'il sortait de la douche, c'était comme dans un magasin de luxe, on touchait avec les yeux – et repartit sur son Lucas et son envie de finalement le quitter. Il était bon au lit, mais le caractère ce n'était vraiment pas ça. Le dîner se termina ainsi, le regard plus que ravi de Draco ne l'ayant pas quitté. C'était agréable dans un sens d'aller dans un restaurant français. Ils n'étaient pas trop connus et ils pouvaient parler librement. Juliet méritait quelqu'un de mille fois mieux et Harry avait vraiment bien joué.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte de leur luxueux appartement. Sans attendre, Juliet retira sa robe, se baladant en sous vêtements et lâcha la magnifique tenue sur le canapé. Elle fila ensuite dans sa chambre pour enfiler sa nuisette. Il fallait être belle en toute occasion, au cas où son prince charmant viendrait au milieu de la nuit ou si Draco se mettait à aimer les femmes. Elle fit sa toilette et après un baiser sur la joue du blond, elle alla s'enfouir sous son drap. Draco, quant à lui, fit de même. Il ôta sa chemise – dans sa chambre – et se prépara à aller dormir, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait pas immédiatement. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil en boxer et attrapa un de ses livres. Il fut pourtant interrompu dans cette dernière par un magnifique hibou qu'il reconnu immédiatement. C'était celui de Potter, et il voyait très bien se découper dans la pénombre de la nuit la lettre qui contenait son gage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Joueras-tu le jeu ?

**Auteurs :** Naokyy et GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter, Harry et Draco ne sont pas à nous. L'idée originale non plus, puisqu'elle est tirée du film Jeux d'enfants. Juliet est en revanche un personnage sorti de notre imagination !

**Note des auteurs :** Aloooooors ! Déjà le chapitre V et toujours très peu de reviews èé ça ne vous plait pas c'est ça ? Ou alors ça vous met tellement sur le cul que vous n'arrivez plus à taper sur un clavier ? Ahahah, je plaisante :) Merci en tout cas ma Lux pour son message d'encouragement, ça nous touche beaucoup :) Un grand merci à Katou également ! La suite arrive très vite. Ce chapitre est l'un de nos préférés, on espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à nous ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre V**

A ce moment, Draco pensait que ce jeu virait vraiment à l'idiotie. Juliet était quant à elle beaucoup plus enthousiaste, et ne cessait de répéter qu'Harry avait des idées géniales. Pour le plus grand malheur du blond... « Fais une séance de dédicaces dans un magasin de lingerie ». N'en connaissant pas beaucoup, l'attrapeur s'était résolu à demander de l'aide à sa meilleure amie. Grossière erreur. Celle-ci, ravie de lui venir en aide (pour l'enfoncer un peu plus, surtout), avait fait des affiches pour mettre dans la vitrine de la boutique Lady Margaret : lingerie pour sorcière sexy. L'affiche indiquait que Draco Malfoy serait là pour dédicacer chaque sous-vêtement acheté ce jour là. Si pour la propriétaire Margaret c'était une véritable aubaine, pour lui ça allait être l'enfer. Et Juliet en riait d'avance, bien entendu. Un gay contraint de signer la lingerie de ses groupies, qui ne rirait pas ? Il avait – à contre-cœur – prévenu son rival de l'événement. Même la Gazette du sorcier en avait été informée. Le gage allait tourner à l'émeute.

Draco se tenait dans la boutique encore fermée, l'angoisse au ventre. Pire qu'avant une finale de Coupe de la Ligue. Juliet était là également, elle buvait un thé avec Margaret. Les yeux gris de l'attrapeur se baladèrent sur la lingerie, encore soigneusement rangée. Il s'attarda un instant sur un soutien-gorge qui changeait de couleur, puis sur un body en dentelle qui dansait tout seul, aguicheur. Dans quelques minutes, les portes allaient s'ouvrir, et il allait devoir signer tout ça. Et comment était-il censé signer sur de la dentelle ? Il eut envie de maudire Potter sur sept générations, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne savait pas faire ça. Margaret leva sa baguette, le sortant de ses réflexions. A l'extérieur, il pouvait entendre l'agitation, les voix féminines de plus en plus fortes, quasi-hystériques. Le blond surprit un porte-jarretelles apeuré qui allait se cacher derrière un coffre. Comme il l'enviait... D'un coup de baguette, Margaret ouvrit la porte, bien à l'abri derrière son comptoir avec Juliet.

La foule féminine entra dans la boutique dans un boucan infernal et immédiatement Draco maudit Harry et ses générations à venir. Les fans se poussaient, se marchaient dessus, se griffaient ou se faisaient tant de choses dont il ne voulait pas se préoccuper. Les femmes hurlaient et Draco était contraint de sourire gentiment, faire des regards aguicheurs et garder la face pour sa place. Il n'avait pourtant qu'une envie, hurler, jeter un sort sur toute personne présente – oui oui, Juliet comprise – et partir très loin sur une île déserte. Il n'avait pourtant pas le choix et malgré son humeur massacrante, il fit son travail avec un professionnalisme exemplaire.

Harry parcourait le Chemin de Traverse. Il voyait déjà, au loin, la foule féminine rassemblée devant la boutique de Lady Margaret. Il souriait, ravi de son coup. Mais il avait peut-être un peu exagéré quand même, pauvre Draco. Le blond aurait du mal à s'en remettre. La boîte sous le bras, le brun se dirigeait vers cet attroupement. Il comptait remettre à son rival son trophée bien mérité. Puis il voulait également se faire pardonner par une petite blague.

Se frayer un chemin parmi toutes ces femmes s'avéra plus difficiles que prévu. Elles avaient comme... perdu la raison. Il apercevait Draco, en nage, qui avait les plus grandes peines du monde à les contenir, signant la lingerie à tours de bras à l'aide de sa baguette. Les clientes ne s'apercevaient même pas de la présence d'un homme parmi elles. Tournant la tête, Harry aperçu Juliet et Margaret, totalement débordées – mais ravies – au comptoir de la boutique. Il y avait même une journaliste qui photographiait frénétiquement, tenant sans doute le scoop du mois. L'attrapeur avisa un chemin plus long, mais qui paraissait plus dégagé, en longeant l'un des murs de la boutique. Il finit, au bout d'un quart d'heure de lutte, par atteindre un Draco Malfoy qui semblait au bord du malaise. Oui, Harry avait probablement exagéré.

« Regardez, c'est Harry Potter ! »

Des dizaines de regards se tournèrent vers lui. Une jeune femme l'avait reconnu, alors qu'il était arrivé juste devant son rival. Celui-ci releva vers lui un regard mélangeant égarement, soulagement – d'avoir enfin un soutien masculin – et rancune, de l'avoir mis dans une telle galère. Harry en rit, tandis que les groupies les observaient, des étoiles dans les yeux et de la bave aux lèvres, ne sachant plus sur lequel sauter. Le brun posa sur une petite table, à côté de Draco, la petite boîte de bois. Puis il porta les mains à sa ceinture qu'il déboucla, sous le regard abasourdi du blond qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir en tête, tout comme le reste de l'assemblée. Après un instant de suspense, l'attrapeur français baissa son pantalon, dévoilant un boxer bleu ciel.

Bouche bée, l'ex-Serpentard observait son rival sans comprendre, les joues rosies, son regard passant du visage au boxer du brun. La journaliste n'en rata pas une miette, mitraillant comme jamais la scène qui lui vaudrait sans doute une jolie prime. Harry, se retenant de rire aux éclats, adressa un clin d'œil au blond et se retourna.

« Tu me le signes sur la fesse, Draco ? »

Le cri hystérique qui s'éleva de la boutique faillit faire saigner les tympans du blond et il n'en maudit que plus Harry. Il le fixait, parfaitement incrédule, observant son visage parfaitement sérieux et un peu amusé et descendant finalement sur le boxer bleu. Il était pas moche ce boxer soit dit en passant. Draco était perplexe, mais bien vite il se reprit et sourit doucement, rigolant un peu.

« Comme tu veux Potter, il va valoir une petite fortune celui-là. Surtout que tu ne pourras plus le laver maintenant »

Un nouveau cri, quelques gloussements et surtout, une agitation impressionnante s'éleva à nouveau. Évidemment, chacune des femmes présentes dans le magasin voulait ce boxer pour elle toute seule.

« Oh, mais je compte bien le garder juste pour moi. Comme un souvenir de vacances on va dire. Alors, tu le signes ? Je me les gèle un peu là. »

Harry rigola et Draco le suivit, se levant et attrapant sa baguette pour se pencher sur les fesses du survivant. Fesses divinement bien musclées par le Quidditch soit dit en passant, presque aussi belles que les siennes. Et il signa sous les gloussements et les regards baveux que leurs lançaient leurs fans et les flash de l'appareil du journaliste. Tout heureux, Harry remonta son pantalon sans lire le message, ce qu'il ferait plus tard et à l'abri des regards curieux de ses fans.

« Je suis comblé » dit-il.

La suite de la séance fut encore plus éprouvante, certaines questions s'étant rajoutées après l'apparition d'Harry. « Quelle texture ont ses fesses ? » « Sent-il bon ? » ce genre de bêtises. Mais finalement, après une énième nuisette à la texture changeant selon l'occasion et la période, Draco décida qu'il en était assez. Après avoir salué Margaret qui rayonnait de joie de voir son magasin ainsi ravagé mais sa caisse pleine, il s'empressa de transplaner dans son appartement, Juliet le suivant de près.

« Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay » lui lança la rousse à peine un pas mis dans la demeure.

Le blond grimaça immédiatement et se boucha les oreilles. Il avait survécu des heures dans une boutique surbondée et bruyante à souhait, ce n'était pas pour mourir ainsi. Il se tourna vers elle et la fusilla du regard, chose qu'elle ignora entièrement, ouvrant plutôt les deux paquets qu'elle avait avec elle, sortant sans aucune gêne les sous-vêtements multicolores, musicaux, bougeant.

« Tu devrais vraiment faire ça plus souvent ! Regardes celui-là ! Oh il va plaire à Lucas lui, et lui aussi ! »

Un par un, elle examina chaque sous vêtement et les montra à Draco qui en avait définitivement trop vu pour sa vie entière. La seule chose intéressante de la journée avait tout de même été le boxer de Potter. Tellement plus attirant qu'un bout de tissus que l'on nommait culotte. Au moins les boxers moldu – évidemment qu'il avait remarqué que c'était un boxer moldu et non sorcier, ces derniers avaient toujours un message défilant sur leurs élastiques et le blond avait bien vu ici la marque typiquement moldue – était vraiment bien fait pour épouser les formes. Formes que le brun avait parfaitement là où il fallait. Le blond grimaça à cette pensée et alla immédiatement se servir une bière, bière qu'il s'enfila rapidement, éreinté et armé d'un mal de crâne phénoménal. Il haussa un sourcil cependant lorsque sa sonnerie de porte s'éleva dans l'appartement. Draco grimaça, râla contre ce visiteur mal venu et se dirigea tout de même vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et fixa son visiteur avec une légère haine.

« Potter. »

« Draco ! » lança le brun avec un air chantant, n'attendant pas qu'il soit autorisé à entrer pour se faufiler dans l'appartement.

Harry s'avança vers Juliet, tout sourire, et lui fit la bise.

« Tu dois être Juliet, la copine de Draco ! Enchanté de te rencontrer ! »

Juliet lui adressa son plus chaleureux sourire et lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le canapé, derrière lui. Lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné, la jeune femme lança un regard à son meilleur ami qui signifiait très clairement « Tu ne lui as rien dit ? Pauvre tâche ! ». Celui-ci l'ignora, se concentrant surtout à ne pas sauter sur le brun pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi, Potter. J'ai vécu la pire journée de ma vie. »

« Très fier ! »

« Tu sais que je me vengerai ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de rire. Évidemment, il savait qu'il allait le payer. Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas réellement pour l'instant. Il préférait jouir de son instant de gloire, ravi de constater que cette journée resterait longtemps gravée dans la mémoire du blond.

Alors qu'ils discutaient avec sympathie, Juliet revint de la cuisine avec deux bières qu'elle déposa devant les deux hommes et s'affala dans son fauteuil, attrapant doucement son magazine de mode dans lequel elle faisait une rapide apparition. Harry la regard un instant puis posa son regard sur Draco, interrogateur. Le blond y répondit d'un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, elle est au courant de tout. »

« Je vois... alors j'attends mon gage avant de retrouver ma France en solitaire, j'ai un match à préparer. »

Il fit un sourire à cette phrase, sourire auquel répondit Draco. Oh oui, il était impatient de le voir ce match, même si entre eux s'était instauré une règle tacite : on ne touchait pas au Quidditch avec les gages. Draco quant à lui ne savait pas quel gage donner et il hésita un moment, se mordant la lèvre et réfléchissant activement. Ce fut Juliet qui, un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres, l'interpella silencieusement comme elle avait le don de le faire alors que Harry buvait sa bière et n'y voyait rien. Elle lui montra très vite une photo de son magazine et Draco l'aima plus que jamais.

"Très bien, Potter."

Le jeune homme leva la tête et reposa sa bière sur la table, fixant le blond avec impatience et inquiétude.

"Je t'écoute."

"Et bien..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Joueras-tu le jeu ?

**Auteurs** : Naokyy et GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter, Harry et Draco ne sont pas à nous. L'idée originale non plus, puisqu'elle est tirée du film Jeux d'enfants. Juliet est en revanche un personnage sorti de notre imagination !

**Note des auteurs** : Hey! Nous voila déjà au chapitre 6 de cette fanfiction, on avance doucement et dans la légèreté on espère! On a presque fini d'écrire cette fic qui fait donc officiellement 15 chapitres, c'est triste pour nous mais nous sommes contentes de vous le faire partager, et au moins cela nous permet de poster avec des délais très courts :D N'hésitez pas à commenter, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

Juliet fixait Harry avec des yeux brillants. Draco avait légèrement modifié le gage qu'elle avait imaginé, à en voir la tête du brun, c'était vraiment une bonne idée et il avait sa petite vengeance.

« T'es sérieux? »

« Parfaitement Potter. »

« Harry, si tu veux, je connais un très bon photographe. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec lui et ses photos sont… magnifiques. »

Le brun regarda Juliet d'un œil mou. Bon photographe ou pas, il refusait de faire cela. C'était trop…honteux…gênant… il ne savait quoi. Mais il était obligé de le faire, il ne pouvait accepter de voir cet air si ravi sur le visage de Draco et il devait admettre qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Il émit pourtant un petit son aigu.

« D…d'accord…mais…on est obligé pour les…nues ? »

« Évidemment Potter, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire, observant le teint livide que prenait la peau habituellement bronzée d'Harry. Ce dernier aurait voulu négocier les termes du gage mais il se tut, gardant son légendaire courage Gryffondor. Il se leva après avoir fait une dernière grimace, récupéra le petit papier que lui tendit la jolie rousse et s'en fut après un au revoir, comprenant subitement la tête qu'avait fait Draco en le voyant arrivé tout sourire. Il avait un peu hésité mais finalement, il avait pris rendez-vous avec le photographe pour le vendredi suivant. Il avait donc quatre jours pour se préparer mentalement. Quel bonheur. A vrai dire, il y pensa tous les jours, malgré les entraînements, malgré la concentration dont il devait faire preuve mais qui ne semblait pas vouloir arriver. Sans arrêt il s'imaginait le genre de poses qu'il devait prendre et plus il appréhendait la séance, plus le temps passait vite. Les quatre jours passèrent à une vitesse folle. Le vendredi arriva trop vite et c'est tremblant et inquiet qu'il se présenta devant la porte rouge du fameux Andy Rosner.

« Haarrrrrry Potter ! » lança l'homme, un sourire ravi sur le visage s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, son regard glissant immédiatement sur le corps du survivant, les yeux légèrement dévorants. Il ne se gêna pas pour le détailler sous toutes les coutures, son œil de professionnel voyant immédiatement qu'une belle séance était en prévision. Le brun, quant à lui, était gêné, un peu agacé du regard qu'avait l'homme sur lui, mais il devait se faire violence, tenir le coup. Alors il lui sourit, gentiment, et discuta avec le fameux Andy. Son visage s'était fait un peu livide, puis grimaçant, mais il avait fini par prendre courage et accepter de tout faire. Lorsqu'il avait dû se présenter entièrement nu devant le photographe, il s'était senti un peu mal. Non pas qu'il soit spécialement pudique, dans les vestiaires il avait l'habitude de se balader nu ou en caleçon, mais ainsi devant l'objectif, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Il fallut pourtant qu'il s'y fasse et après un soupire la séance commença.

« Non Harry ! Plus sensuelle la pause ! Il faut que la feuille t'épouse ! Qu'elle évoque ce que tu as dessous, pas qu'elle face office de tache. »

« Va y Harry, fais l'amour à la caméra, regarde-moi avec sensualité. Oui comme ça… oula pas trop mon chou ! »

Le photographe rigola, l'œil derrière son objectif, il se dit que cette séance était l'une des meilleurs qu'il ait eu. Non seulement l'homme était bien fait de sa personne, mais en plus il se laissait un peu aller, cet air gêné était adorable et son regard semblait pourtant envoyer sensualité et pique en même temps. Il devrait peut-être proposer, innocemment bien sûr, à Juliet que son petit ami pose avec le Survivant. Les deux attrapeurs de deux pays opposés feraient un tirage merveilleux et il était sûr d'avoir une réputation encore meilleure. Une idée à proposer définitivement.

« Oh Harry, héros un jour, héros toujours, tu es vraiment bien membré…il va falloir redoubler d'imagination pour cacher cela. »

« ….Merci…. »

Le visage un peu rouge, Harry regardait partout sauf vers Andy, allongé nonchalamment sur un trône de velours rouge – il n'avouerait jamais qu'il aimait bien la sensation du velours sur ses fesses nues – il cachait son entrejambe avec sa jambe et arborait une posture pensive. Non sérieusement, il y avait déjà des gens qui pensaient ainsi peu vêtu sur un fauteuil de marque et dans cette position ? Draco probablement. Il était vraiment gêné, mais peu à peu, Harry se prenait au jeu. Dans un sens, plus il s'y amusait, plus il appréciait, plus cela ferait chier le blond.

Puis le photographe l'invita à le suivre dans une grande salle d'eau. Harry l'observa longuement, subjugué par l'ambiance très réussie. Entièrement carrelée d'une couleur ocre, elle rappelait les instituts orientaux, où il avait plusieurs fois savouré des hammams et des massages avec le reste de son équipe. Au centre trônait un bassin d'eau chaude qui sentait bon le jasmin, au fond, Harry pouvait voir des banquettes et une porte de verre donnant sûrement sur un hammam. Il lui proposa une série de clichés « corps mouillé », et le brun accepta sans hésiter. Il aimait cette pièce, il s'y sentait à son aise. Il songeait d'ailleurs à réaménager sa propre salle de bain dans cet esprit. Une minuscule serviette autour de la taille, l'attrapeur prenait la pose avec beaucoup plus de naturel, savourant l'ambiance très agréable de la pièce. Il en oublierait presque qu'il posait pour un photographe, pour les beaux yeux du Serpentard. Malheureusement cette séance là ne dura pas longtemps mais plus les positions s'enchaînaient, plus Harry se déchaînait. Il prenait des initiatives et se fut même lui qui proposa de prendre sa chemise entrouverte et de glisser sous l'eau un peu à la manière de Flash Danse. Oui, il avait vu ce film là et ne voulait pas en parler.

Les photos de nues terminées, il enfila rapidement son boxer bleu dédicacé par le blond, mit spécialement pour l'occasion. A nouveau il se posa devant l'appareil et lui fit un petit sourire, se mettant de dos pour que le message, simple mais efficace du blond soit bien visible. « A mon cher et tendre rival. Draco M. »

Ce matin-là, Draco s'était réveillé dans son grand lit, seul, comme d'habitude. Il avait émergé des couettes, vêtu de son boxer et avait enfilé un rapide tee-shirt long et d'un short décontracté. Aujourd'hui était un jour de repos. D'ici trois jours, il devrait entrer dans les phases d'entraînements et il craignait que le brun soit dans le même cas que lui. Le championnat du monde avançant à grand pas, ils avaient tout intérêt à prendre très au sérieux le match amical qui les verrait s'affronter. Il descendit donc dans le salon, la tête dans le pâté et une envie furieuse de café. Attrapant une grande tasse qu'il remplit du liquide fumant, il fit la même chose avec une seconde, savant pertinemment que Juliet ne tarderait pas non plus à descendre dans sa nuisette noire et son kimono rouge satin. Ce fut quand il eut déposé la tasse sur la table et qu'il eut allumé la télévision que la jeune femme fit son apparition à son tour. Bâillant et ses magnifiques cheveux un peu en pétard, elle salua d'un léger grognement le blond avant de se stopper devant la porte. Une lettre trônait majestueusement seule sur le sol. Une lettre particulièrement bien rebondie. Curieuse, elle l'attrapa et s'installa aux côté de son ami.

« Oh putain » Draco eut à peine le temps de jurer alors qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement l'écriture du Survivant que la rousse avait ouvert l'enveloppe. La première photo que la jeune femme sortit les rendirent complètement muets.

Harry était allongé nonchalamment sur un fauteuil rouge dont l'éclairage rendait la couleur parfaitement irréelle. La peau bronzée du brun luisait doucement sous les projecteurs et son corps délicieusement tordu dévoilait et cachait ce qu'il faillait. Les deux voyeurs déglutirent en même temps et bien vite la jeune femme tourna pour découvrir la photo suivante. Et la suivante. Et encore une.

Les photographies du Survivant défilèrent devant leurs yeux avec stupeur. Draco n'aurait jamais cru que le brun pourrait avoir un sex appeal aussi important, il était diablement séduisant et vraiment bien foutu. Le photographe avait fait des merveilles et c'est dans un silence religieux que les photos défilèrent jusqu'à la dernière. En tout, une vingtaine de photos d'Harry toutes plus osées les unes que les autres. Celle qui marqua pourtant Draco fut celle d'Harry sortant de la douche, le naturel de cette dernière l'étonna et il se surprit à imaginer Harry sortir de sa propre douche.

« Et bien… je pensais pas qu'Harry serait si bien foutu, et tellement photogénique…Andy a fait des miracles »

« Il est carrément canon oui… »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui, surprise de sa remarque un peu pensive. Elle lui sourit et lui glissa les photos dans sa main. Si Draco avait un jour de congé, pas elle, elle allait bientôt commencer à enregistrer son prochain album et elle devait se préparer pour cela. Elle se leva donc du canapé et sourit doucement au blond, posant son regard une dernière fois sur des photos qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais.

« Ok, j'avoue que je me le ferais bien, mais je suis une amie fidèle alors je te le laisse… »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Harry est hétéro, et pourquoi je voudrais me le faire ? »

« Parce qu'il est vraiment ton type… il pourrait presque être le mien ! Regardes ses ados…anh j'adorerais l'avoir dans mes bras…. Oh et… Dray ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu devrais aller dans ta chambre. »

Elle fila rapidement après cette remarque dans sa salle de bain. Toujours aussi belle, elle descendit à nouveau dans le salon où le blond avait disparu. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle écrivit une rapide missive pour remercier Harry et lui signaler que les photographies étaient bien arrivées, et qu'il devrait passer à la maison pour son gage étant donné que Draco était en congé. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa longue chevelure rousse passait la porte de l'immeuble, son regard vert suivant la chouette qui s'éloignait avec douceur.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Joueras-tu le jeu ?

Auteurs : Naokyy et GreenLuciole

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter, Harry et Draco ne sont pas à nous. L'idée originale non plus, puisqu'elle est tirée du film Jeux d'enfants. Juliet est en revanche un personnage sorti de notre imagination !

Note des auteurs : Huuum, chapitre VII, un nouveau tournant dans la relation de nos petits chouchous ! Mais on ne vous en dit pas plus, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

La première réaction qu'il eut en le voyant ainsi à sa porte fut une absence totale. Figé, le regard vague et l'air absent, Draco avait tout simplement bugué. Puis il s'était réveillé, il avait secoué la tête puis avait plongé son regard dans celui interrogateur et vert de son visiteur. Il se racla la gorge.

« L'Angleterre te manque tant pour que tu passes me voir si souvent ? Tu pourrais aller voir tes amis tu ne crois pas ? »

« Mais tu es un ami Draco. »

Le brun sourit de son sourire radieux habituel et fit comme chez lui, entrant alors que Draco refermait la porte toujours un peu interdit. Ils avaient découvert les photos le matin même, Harry avait dû les faire quelques jours avant mais il ne lui avait rien dit. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Harry se déplaça dans le salon pour déposer la boite sur la table et se tourner vers Draco.

« Ta petite amie m'a dit que vous les aviez reçu. Alors je suis venu te donner un gage et puis te proposer de sortir un peu. Avec tout ça on n'a pas vraiment discuté. »

Le blond avait eu une seconde de questionnement, se demandant qui était sa petite amie avant de se souvenir du rôle de Juliet. Il soupira et haussa les épaules, avisant l'heure et le mot qu'avait laissé la rousse, lui disant qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment à quelle heure elle allait rentrer.

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt proposer cela aux Weasley ou bien à Granger ? »

« Laisse les où ils sont veux-tu, pour eux je suis très occupé en ce moment et … je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de choses à leur dire. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas censé avoir remis les pieds en Angleterre depuis la réunion. Mais si tu y tiens tant Draco, j'irais les voir prochainement. »

« Oh tu imagines bien que je me fiches complètement de tes relations avec eux. Mais soit, je suis ouvert à toute sortie, les entraînements vont commencer et je pense que ce sera des distractions qu'il nous faudra oublier. »

Le brun avait répondu à son sourire et il avait patiemment attendu que Draco monte dans sa chambre pour se changer, s'habillant d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noire. Le blond avait fait très vite et en un rien de temps il était propre, sentait bon, et était loin de l'image d'un Draco collé à son canapé devant des photos d'un brun fort dénudé. Il écrivit rapidement un mot à Juliet pour lui dire qu'il rentrerait probablement tard et qu'il passait la soirée avec Harry, et ils partirent dans les rues de Londres.

Ils optèrent pour un restaurant chic, mais simple, qui proposait de bons vins importés de France. Harry appris ainsi que c'était l'un des péchés mignons de son rival, et il se promit intérieurement de lui en ramener une bouteille la prochaine fois. Cette boisson avait un curieux pouvoir pour délier les langues, et les deux hommes abordèrent rapidement des sujets personnels sans complexes.

« Tu aurais vu la façon qu'avait ce photographe de me regardait ! Je ne m'étais jamais fait reluquer de cette façon par un homme ! »

Ils rirent en chœur, Draco imaginant aisément la scène. Si le brun savait qu'il l'avait lui-même reluqué, plusieurs fois, grâce à ces photos, il serait sans doute extrêmement gêné. Ou en colère. Ou même les deux. Il prit une nouvelle bouchée de son dessert. Cela lui permit d'hésiter un instant, avant de poser une question qui lui piquait la langue.

« Et ça t'a dégoûté ? Qu'un homme te regarde de cette façon ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, pensif. A dire vrai, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé. C'était surtout la gêne qui l'avait habité à ce moment là. Il repensa à la remarque osée que lui avait fait Andy, et une légère rougeur apparu sur ses joues. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Dans un sens, c'est flatteur. Étrange, mais flatteur. »

Soulagé, Draco continua sa glace. Il avait redouté la réponse de l'ex-Gryffondor. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était homophobe, loin de là, mais il aurait pu mal réagir en étant lui-même la cible de telles intentions. Il décida de changer de sujet, pour ne pas paraître trop suspect.

« Je vois. Et sinon, côté amours, tu as quelqu'un ? »

« Non, rien depuis quelques mois. Je suis sorti quelques semaines avec une fille, mais rien de concluant. Pas comme Juliet et toi. Quel couple modèle, toute la presse en parle ! D'ailleurs, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les roux, avec les Weasley... »

« Les Weasley sont moches – c'est pas méchant, mais vrai – et Juliet, elle est belle. »

L'attrapeur français ne pouvait pas le nier, elle était vraiment magnifique. Mais il pensa immédiatement à une autre rousse qu'il connaissait.

« Tu veux dire que Ginny est moche ? »

« …... Ne le prends pas mal, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Harry sentit une légère colère lui monter au nez. Ginny était sa première relation sérieuse et, même si c'était fini depuis longtemps, il gardait un bon contact avec elle. Et puis, objectivement, elle n'était pas si mal.

« Et c'est quoi, ton genre ? »

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa. Premièrement parce qu'Harry, l'alcool et l'agacement aidant, avait haussé le ton et s'était attiré les regards des personnes les entourant. Et deuxièmement parce que, même si Draco l'aurait bien voulu, il ne pourrait pas répondre honnêtement à cette question. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment lui dire « Bien toi, par exemple, tu es mon genre ».

« Les brun...es. »

Pathétique.

« Les brunes ? Mais ta copine est rousse… tu as l'art de te contredire mon cher ! »

Harry émit un petit rire alors qu'il mangeait joyeusement son dessert au chocolat, souriant à la petite moue que faisait Draco, ce dernier le regardant bizarrement puis haussant les épaules.

« Peut-être, mais je préfère une belle rousse qu'un..e brune moche, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas tort… mais Ginny était belle alors je ne te comprends toujours pas. »

Draco fit une nouvelle grimace à la remarque. Ginny ne l'intéressait pas, pas plus que Juliet à vrai dire, mais cette dernière avait cette prestance qui faisait d'elle la façade idéale et elle avait un don pour lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ce qui n'était pas forcement bon, comme ce matin, mais soit.

« Weasley ne m'intéressait pas » ni ses frères d'ailleurs se dit-il, quoi que l'aîné, qu'il n'avait vu que quelques fois avait son petit charme « Juliet est une femme merveilleuse, c'est tout aussi simple. »

Le blond lui sourit et Harry haussa les épaules. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny de toute façon et du peu qu'il avait discuté avec Juliet, il devait admettre que c'était une femme impressionnante ; malgré sa célébrité, elle restait aussi humble que Draco. Quoi qu'il ne savait pas vraiment si ce dernier l'était vraiment. Le repas se termina sur un nouveau verre de vin et une addition payé par Harry. Draco n'aimant pas spécialement les dettes, il invita immédiatement le brun dans un bar où ils discutèrent à nouveau. La soirée avait été particulièrement agréable et aucun des deux n'aurait pu prévoir qu'ils s'entendraient aussi bien malgré les antécédents.

Draco n'avait pas posé les yeux sur sa montre de la soirée mais il supposa, alors qu'il invitait le brun à entrer chez lui pour un dernier verre, que Juliet était montée se coucher ou bien avait filé on ne savait chez quel amant. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais il entra dans l'appartement accompagné d'Harry avec un petit rire, presque comme s'il était un gamin qui revenait d'une fugue avec son meilleur pote. La pièce était sombre et Draco dû se tenir à Harry pour retirer ses chaussures, le survivant faisant de même. A tâtons, le blond s'avança dans la pièce, rigolant silencieusement. Harry s'était pourtant stoppé dans l'entrée, déjà, il ne connaissait pas assez l'appartement pour s'y déplacer sans taper dans un coin, mais surtout, il avait entendu quelque chose qui le figea sur place. Ce n'était pas….

« Draco… »

« Harry ? »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le blond trouva l'interrupteur – oui il aurait pu utiliser la magie mais avec un verre de trop dans le nez, il ne valait peut-être mieux pas. La scène qui se révéla à eux figea encore plus Harry sur place, les yeux écarquillés. Sur le canapé, face à eux, se trouvait une belle rousse aux cheveux longs, le chemisier ouvert, assise sur les genoux d'un type blond dont les mains se perdaient sur les fesses rebondies de la femme. Ils s'embrassaient avec ardeur et les bruits qu'avaient capté Harry était bien ceux qu'il craignait. Immobile, il regarda Juliet relever la tête et écarter ses lèvres de celles du blond pour regarder les deux nouveaux arrivants d'un air surpris. Revenant à la réalité, Harry fronça les sourcils et fusilla la jeune femme du regard avant de se focaliser sur Draco. Il se tourna et s'avança vers lui.

« Ça va ? »

« Putain Jul' ! »

« Draco calme toi… » commença le brun

« Tain, ya des chambres pour ça ! »

« Hein ? »

Harry regarda Draco avec un air perdu. Il avait bien dit ce qu'il avait entendu ? Les yeux écarquillés, il ne sut que dire, suivant la scène avec un air… complètement abasourdi. Juliet s'était levée et avait refermé son chemisier avec une légère moue agacée, ignorant temporairement son compagnon, joues rouges et braguette de pantalon rapidement remontée.

« Oh Draco, je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas de la nuit » elle se pencha à son oreille doucement, ignorant la moue de son ami, agacé d'avoir eu à être témoin de cette scène « je pensais que tu allais passer la nuit chez Harry »

Elle se recula avec un clin d'œil, lui faisant un grand sourire. Elle s'écarta un peu pour montrer le jeune homme qui ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Il se mit même à parler, la voix tremblante.

« M..Monsieur Malf…oy…je suis désolé je… »

« Draco, je te présente Mike. J'ai quitté Lucas. »

« Oh bonheur, enfin une bonne nouvelle. Enchanté Mike. »

Le blond lui fit un sourire et ôta tranquillement sa veste. Il rencontra alors le regard d'Harry et, immédiatement, il se dit qu'il y avait un tout petit problème dans l'équation, et à en voir la tête du brun et du jeune homme sur le canapé, ils avaient l'être autant perdu l'un que l'autre.

« Hm. »

« Hm ? Draco tu m'expliques ? Ta copine te trompe ! »

« Ohla petit Gryffondor, on se calme, tout de suite les grands mots…. Bon assieds-toi, tu vas en avoir besoin. Et toi, je t'aime bien mais s'il te plaît remet ta chemise. »

Le jeune homme obéi en tremblant alors que Juliet s'installait à côté de lui et qu'Harry prenait place dans un fauteuil face à Draco. Ce dernier déglutit un peu et soupira avant de se lancer.

« Juliet et moi, c'est une relation de façade, pour que la presse nous foute la paix. On se couvre mutuellement pour nos amants. »

« Pourquoi faire ça ? Les journalistes sont chiants mais ils ne peuvent pas être pires que s'ils découvrent que tu trompes ta petite amie. »

« Je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'ils découvrent que je suis gay. »

Un léger silence plana sur le salon, Mike fixant les deux avec gêne, lui qui était pourtant un homme si assuré en temps normal. Mais surpris de la sorte par deux légendes du monde sorcier et du Quidditch, il ne pouvait se faire que tout petit et subir le regard de la rousse qui semblait lui dire « ne raconte rien ou tu auras affaire à moi et tu ne pourras surtout pas me toucher ». A vrai dire, le silence en devint presque gênant et se fut Juliet, toujours là lorsqu'il le fallait, qui se leva, les vêtements toujours un peu en bazar, et se tourna vers Draco, attrapant la main de Mike.

« Mon cher, ne m'en veux pas, mais je te laisse gérer. J'ai d'autres choses plus…urgentes pour le moment. »

Le blond fit une petite moue et hocha la tête, laissant la rousse et l'autre blondinet filer dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Le silence continua de régner. Harry était pensif. Pour lui, un mythe tout entier s'effondrait. Le Draco fier, arrogant, prétentieux sang pur s'avérait être gay. Un véritable tableau de perfection qui s'effondrait comme une château de cartes. Enfin… Est-ce que cela rendait le blond moins parfait ? Il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, encore sous le choc de la révélation. En vérité, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça. Rien, dans ses actions, depuis qu'il le connaissait, n'avait trahi quoi que ce soit. Preuve qu'il ne le connaissait pas si bien qu'il l'imaginait. En tout cas, cela lui permettait de mieux comprendre ses retenues durant leur conversation sur le genre de femme que préférait l'ex-Serpentard. Tout s'éclairait désormais. Ses pensées dérivèrent pourtant rapidement alors que son regard détaillait Draco avec attention. Est-ce que l'homme l'avait déjà regardé comme s'il était une…. proie ? Non bien sur que non, Draco n'était pas comme cela, se disait-il. En même temps pourquoi le regarderait-il ? Il n'était pas spécialement beau. Non?

« Draco. »

« Oui, Potter ? »

« Est-ce que tu me trouve … enfin je sais pas, mais maintenant que je sais que tu es gay, est-ce que tu me trouve beau ou a ton goût, je sais pas quoi? »

Draco soupira, c'était le genre de question que l'on posait toujours, lorsqu'on ne s'enfuyait pas, craintif d'être l'objet des attentions du blond. Ce dernier pourtant rigola un peu et lui sourit doucement, essayant d'oublier les photographies qui, fort heureusement, semblaient également sorties de la tête du survivant.

« Tu serais déjà au courant si ça avait été le cas, tu ne penses pas? »

« ... Ouais...tu as raison." répondit-il avec un air légèrement boudeur. Il resta encore une fois silencieux et pensif. Qu'aurait-il aimé que Draco réponde ? « Oui je suis fou de toi, la preuve je fantasme avec nos gages? » Comment aurait-il réagit à cela de toute façon ? Soupirant, il se souvint de Juliet.

« Putain…alors, tout ça c'est du faux… tu as l'air pourtant super proche d'elle. »

« C'est ma meilleure amie, et puis il faut une certaine complicité pour tout cela. »

Draco lui sourit, un peu gêné, puis alluma doucement la télévision comme bruit de fond. Il allait chercher de quoi boire lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Harry qui s'était levé.

« Je ne sais pas quelle relation vous unit vraiment mais si ça te gêne d'être à côté, tu peux dormir chez moi …et puis j'ai un gage à te donner. »


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Joueras-tu le jeu ?

Auteurs : Naokyy et GreenLuciole

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter, Harry et Draco ne sont pas à nous. L'idée originale non plus, puisqu'elle est tirée du film Jeux d'enfants. Juliet est en revanche un personnage sorti de notre imagination !

Note des auteurs : Un nouveau chapitre, cette fanfiction avance plutôt vite au final, même si - comme tout le monde - on a un tout petit peu de mal à trouver du temps entre la fac et notre vie sociale (oui oui, on en a une). Donc n'hésitez surtout pas à nous encourager héhé (Ok, on sort ~).

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

Malgré ses appréhensions, Draco avait accepté la proposition d'Harry. Dormir chez lui apportait deux avantages non négligeables, déjà il n'aurait pas à mettre des boules quies, et ensuite il pourrait visiter le lieu de vie du brun. Il n'était un accro ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais c'était ce genre de petits détails qu'il aimait savoir. A vrai dire, Draco était déjà venu dans la demeure du Survivant, alors qu'il venait réclamer la boite et le second gage de leur petit jeu mais à ce moment-là il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, il s'était simplement assit sur le canapé et n'avait rien vu de la maison. Sans attendre, ils avaient pris la cheminée pour arriver chez Harry, le blond n'ayant laissé qu'un petit mot à la rousse, rousse qui s'imaginerait probablement des millions de choses mais jamais les bonnes. Cette fois ci, ils n'avaient pas bu, juste discuté un peu alors que le blond observait avec attention la petite maison dans laquelle vivait le survivant. Bien placée, dans un coin tranquille, la demeure était spacieuse mais pas trop, comportant simplement deux chambres, une salle de bain, un bureau, une petite salle attenante pour son équipement de Quidditch et un salon cuisine. Le plus impressionnant cependant était le jardin assez fleuri qu'il avait pu apercevoir à travers la baie vitrée malgré l'obscurité de la nuit. Puis ils s'étaient laissés, chacun dans sa chambre et Draco avait divinement bien dormi. Au petit matin, ou plutôt en début d'après-midi, le blond s'était levé de très bonne humeur et il avait retrouvé son hôte dans la cuisine, la tête particulièrement ébouriffée et l'air endormi. Ils s'étaient salué et avaient mangé tranquillement, discutant à nouveau. Ce fut lorsque Draco croqua dans une des viennoiseries françaises qu'avait apporté le brun qu'il remarqua l'heure. Son teint devint blanc et il écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh putain… » dit-il très éloquemment.

Il se leva précipitamment, fila dans la chambre pour récupérer ses affaires. Sans prendre le temps de se préparer vraiment ou de remettre sa coiffure en place, il se plaça devant Harry, surpris, regardant l'homme qui arborait le genre sortie d'une partie de jambe en l'air.

« Désolé Potter, je suis en retard pour l'entraînement, je risque d'être assez occupé, on se revoit au match ! »

Il lui fit un petit sourire et transplana immédiatement dans son stade, ne perdant pourtant pas en tête le gage qu'il avait à faire. Comme il l'avait pensé, ses camarades étaient déjà tous changés et prêts à aller sur le terrain. Le premier à l'apercevoir fut Matthew, le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe.

« Oh ! Regardez les gars, Draco a la tête des grands jours ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu es rentré un peu trop tard de beuverie et ta nana t'a foutu dehors ? »

Un rire parcourut l'assemblée, et le blond ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu dire de toute façon ? « J'ai passé la soirée avec Harry Potter et j'ai dormi chez lui pendant que ma ''nana'' se tapait un autre mec » ? Non, vraiment pas. Il se changea rapidement, et se rendit compte que le t-shirt qu'il avait pris n'était pas à lui. Il le sentit. Pas de doute, c'était le parfum du Survivant. L'Anglais soupira, en se disant qu'à cause de ça il allait penser à lui durant tout l'entraînement. Et ce fut le cas. Il eut droit a des remontrances de la part de l'entraîneur à la fin de la séance, d'abord pour son retard, puis pour son manque d'attention. L'attrapeur s'excusa platement – ce qui surprit toute l'équipe – et put enfin rentrer chez lui.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, Juliet était dans le canapé, emmitouflée dans son plaid, comme d'habitude. Elle l'observa, appuyant son regard sur le t-shirt que son meilleur ami portait. Elle connaissait sa garde-robe par cœur, et là elle était formelle : ce t-shirt ne lui appartenait pas. Immédiatement, elle fit le lien avec la veille, et le mot. Comprenant les pensées de son amie, son regard et son sourire ravi en disant long, Draco anticipa.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

Juliet pouffa. « C'est ça oui, tu vas me faire croire que tu l'as pris par erreur... Allez, tu peux tout me dire Dray ! »

Le pire, c'est qu'il l'avait réellement pris par erreur... Mais il se doutait bien que la belle rousse ne le croirait pas. De guerre lasse, épuisé par l'entraînement, il soupira.

« Mais je te dis que ce n'est pas ça Juliet... »

Elle ne l'entendit évidemment pas de cette oreille. Elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'attirer dans le canapé, à côté d'elle.

« Alors, il est comment au lit ? Pour les deux sportifs que vous êtes, ça a dû être torride... »

Draco, soudain éveillé par cette question, piqua un fard. Il s'imagina en train de déshabiller Harry, de découvrir avec ses mains et sa bouche le corps qu'il avait vu sur les photos et … il secoua la tête.

« Non, je te jure, je n'en sais rien Juliet. Tu sais bien que je te raconterais presque tout si tu voulais savoir. »

Il rajouta pour lui-même, dans ses pensées, qu'il aurait bien aimé. La jolie rousse le dévisagea longuement, en silence, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, avant de lâcher :

« Alors là, tu me déçois Dray … tu l'avais à ta merci ! »

La jeune femme fit une petite moue, tous ses espoirs anéantis. Dire qu'elle avait été si heureuse en voyant le t-shirt que portait Draco, et puis son air fatigué, même avec l'entraînement, pouvait tout aussi bien signifier une nuit bien courte et tout aussi sportive. Mais la jeune rousse avait, comme sa chevelure, un tempérament de feu et elle n'abandonnait pas l'idée qu'elle s'était mise en tête depuis qu'elle avait vu les photos.

« A ce rythme tu sais, c'est moi qui vais finir par l'avoir ! »

Les yeux gris de Draco s'élevèrent au ciel. Certes, il aurait vraiment pu – dû – tenter quelque chose la veille, il aurait pu le faire et cela n'aurait clairement pas été pour lui déplaire. Il frissonna en chassant les images du brun sur son fauteuil de velours rouge.

« Jul'… Je n'ai pas l'intention de l'avoir, nous sommes amis tu sais, et si j'ai dormi chez lui c'est bien pour ne pas entendre l'activité qui se passait dans ta chambre. »

La jolie rousse rosit légèrement et agita la main comme si c'était une broutille. Elle haussa finalement les épaules et se leva, soupirant doucement. Elle sourit mystérieusement et regarda le blond du coin de l'œil.

« Ça c'est ce que tu dis, mais le jour où tu verras vraiment son joli fessier, tu ne diras pas la même chose ! Dois-je te rappeler l'effet qu'on eut les photos ? »

Juliet émit un nouveau petit rire et s'enfuit dans la cuisine alors que le Serpentard se levait à son tour, pensif et fatigué pour aller prendre sa douche. Les jours s'étaient enfilés rapidement, entre entraînement, recherche d'information, observation, Draco n'avait pas eu une seconde à lui. Le match amical entre l'Angleterre et la France arrivait à grand pas et plus les jours passaient, plus il s'impatientait. C'était la première fois qu'Harry et lui se rencontreraient depuis qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié – ça le tuait de le reconnaître mais c'était ainsi – et il était curieux de voir comment cela allait tourner. Il n'en oubliait pas le gage pour autant et alors qu'il voyait que les gradins de leur stade d'entraînement étaient légèrement rempli, il décida que c'était pour aujourd'hui.

Il prit une grande inspiration. Une simple serviette autour de la taille, il ne s'était pas encore changé pour l'entraînement. Le public était là, quelques journalistes aussi. Sous le regard interrogateur de ses coéquipiers, Draco longea le couloir qui menait au terrain. Il y fit son entrée, déclenchant une hystérie générale dans les gradins. Hystérie qui s'amplifia lorsque les fans réalisèrent que l'attrapeur ne portait qu'un simple bout de tissu. Un peu honteux intérieurement, il gardait cependant le visage digne et prit le temps de saluer de la main des photographes surexcités qui n'en perdaient pas une miette. Le blond se fit d'ailleurs une intéressante remarque : depuis le début de leur petit jeu, il n'avait jamais autant fréquenté la presse. Et, soyons clairs, c'était vraiment la seule chose qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment dans ce jeu. Son petit manège terminé, il rentra dans les vestiaires pour enfiler sa tenue. C'est là que Matthew l'intercepta.

« Draco ? »

L'attrapeur s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait refuser de discuter avec son capitaine, même s'il savait déjà quel sujet celui-ci allait aborder.

« Écoute, tu es vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps. Non mais, regarde toi, tu viens d'aller faire un tour d'honneur quasiment à poil. Sans parler du reste. »

Il pensait évidemment aux autographes, toute la presse en avait parlé, et sans doute aussi au premier pari, la grenouillère. Mais également à son retard du matin même. Draco n'avait jamais été en retard. L'attrapeur lui adressa un léger sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec le Quidditch. »

Là, il mentait un peu. Mais ils étaient d'accord : on ne touche pas au Quidditch avec les gages. Matthew, rassuré, lui sourit en retour.

« Bien, je te fais confiance alors. »

Harry regardait la porte pensivement. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Draco et lui s'étaient mis à jouer à leur petit jeu, et il ne le regrettait pas. Au contraire, plus les gages s'enchaînaient et plus Harry se prenait au jeu. Il s'était même mit à apprécier le temps qu'il passait avec Draco et sa « compagne ». C'était si différent des temps de Poudlard ou de Ron et Hermione ! Ils les aimaient toujours, évidemment, ils étaient même dans les gradins pour l'occasion, certes le match se déroulait en Angleterre mais c'était toujours agréable de les savoir là. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de gage à faire pour l'instant, Draco ne lui ayant pas encore donné le sien malgré la réussite impressionnante du dernier. Le brun tourna le regard vers son équipe. Léo, le capitaine, avait été viré, au plus grand bonheur de chaque membre. Après le départ du capitaine et d'Harry ce soir-là, l'équipe avait fini par discuter de ce sujet tabou. Cela ne pouvait plus durer, pour Sophie, et pour l'équipe. Léo ne valait rien et il fallait vraiment qu'il parte ou bien que tout cela s'arrête. Parler au sélectionneur était peine perdue bien sûr et les joueurs avaient eu une bien meilleure idée, celle de faire appel aux journalistes. Rapidement, et avec les divers témoignages, l'affaire avait très vite pris des proportions importantes et Léo, ainsi que son oncle, avaient dû partir bien gentiment. Harry craignait les représailles, principalement avec sa jolie brune de coéquipière, alors il gardait toujours un œil sur elle, et quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était Nathan – récemment promu capitaine – qui s'en occupait. Le faible qu'avait le jeune français pour son équipière aidant probablement. Tout allait donc pour le mieux et après tout cet entraînement, et malgré les aléas qui avaient secoué leur équipe, ils étaient tous déterminés et concentrés, plus heureux que jamais de jouer ensemble et d'avoir quitté les tensions temporairement. Sophie posa doucement sa main sur son bras et lui sourit doucement.

« Ça va aller ? C'est ton pays après tout. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on va les défoncer ! »

Un cri s'éleva de l'équipe, répondant à la remarque avec enthousiasme. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le Survivant s'était infiltré dans le vestiaire adverse pour déposer la boîte dans le casier du blond. Et, alors que l'équipe française était déjà alignée dans le couloir, l'équipe anglaise vint attendre à ses côtés. Harry adressa un clin d'œil à Draco, qui répondit par un léger sourire. Il avait dû trouver sa récompense. Puis les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain ensemble. Les voix des commentateurs résonnèrent, couvrant les acclamations du public, mais n'en étant pas moins enthousiastes.

« Quel beau match qui s'annonce, avec un temps idéal ! Même si ce n'est qu'un match amical, les rencontres France – Angleterre sont toujours très attendues, n'est-ce pas Thomas ? »

« Parfaitement Jaron, et ce n'est pas un hasard ! Ces dernières années ont été animées par la rivalité bien connue entre les deux attrapeurs Potter et Malfoy qui, rappelons-le, sont en compétition depuis leurs jeunes années à Poudlard, et chaque rencontre annonce un match très palpitant ! L'issue n'est jamais décidée, et je sens qu'aujourd'hui encore le match va être tendu !»

Les deux hommes, placés dans une tribune avantageuse, utilisaient la magie pour amplifier leur voix, le regard rivé sur le terrain, ils suivaient avec attention les mouvements des joueurs de leurs yeux experts. Il s'agissait de deux légendes du Quidditch à la retraite, aujourd'hui reconvertis en commentateurs sportifs. Jaron et Thomas avaient fait partie de la même équipe, l'un comme attrapeur et l'autre comme batteur, aussi leur complicité sur le terrain et derrière les micros était sans failles et ils étaient les commentateurs favoris d'Angleterre, pas une action leur échappait.

« Oui, mais ces derniers temps nous avons pu noter une complicité entre les deux attrapeurs. Qui n'a pas vu les photos de cette fameuse séance de dédicace. Très beau boxer monsieur Potter ! » lança l'homme au survivant, ce dernier ne manquant pas d'agiter la main et faire un petit sourire « Il paraît également qu'ils ont été aperçus dînant ensemble. Pensez-vous que cette amitié va influencer leur jeu Thomas ? »

« Oh je ne pense pas, ce sont deux joueurs extrêmement sérieux. Je suis en revanche plus inquiet pour l'équipe française qui a été secouée par un scandale cette semaine... »

Les deux commentateurs ne purent poursuivre leurs questionnements, un coup de sifflet venait de retentir et le stade se mua dans un silence religieux. Les deux équipes, flottant face à face se regardaient avec des airs de défis. Mais les deux complices, qui avaient évidemment suivit la conversation des deux hommes, échangèrent un regard amusé. Le match commença.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Joueras-tu le jeu ?

**Auteurs :** Naokyy et GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter, Harry et Draco ne sont pas à nous. L'idée originale non plus, puisqu'elle est tirée du film Jeux d'enfants. Juliet est en revanche un personnage sorti de notre imagination !

**Note des auteurs :** Désolées pour le retard mais on se pardonne avec un chapitre hm... vous verrez ? ~

* * *

**Chapitre IX**

Une perle de sueur glissa le long de sa tempe. Son regard s'agitait dans tous les sens, il suivait chaque joueur, chaque balle, et parfois, parfois il était attiré par un petit point doré. Le Vif d'Or, ou bien Draco Malfoy. Depuis le début du match, ils se vouaient à un combat sans fin, volant, esquivant, virevoltant entre les joueurs et la structure pour attraper le Vif d'Or. Mais s'ils étaient fatigués et essoufflé, le Vif d'Or ne leur laissait pas un seul moment de répit, sauf présentement. Enfin, il pouvait rester là et observer le terrain, se reprendre un peu et prendre une grande respiration. Le match était tendu, les deux équipes se donnaient à fond comme si c'était la finale de la coupe du monde et seul le Vif d'Or pourrait déterminer le gagnant. Même s'ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis leur dernier match, les deux attrapeurs n'en laissaient paraître que des petits sourires, concentrés sur leur tâche. Amitié ou pas, ils devaient tout deux gagner.

« Jonson s'élance avec le souaffle, il esquive DuFlore, la passe à Stevenson ettt…. Belle pirouette Monsieur Alain mais le souaffle passe ! »

Il leva les yeux vers le panneau des scores. Ils avaient rattrapés le retard faible qu'ils avaient. Harry soupira et se passa une main sur le visage avant de se stopper net, une petite balle dorée voletant tranquillement un peu plus bas. Immédiatement, il s'y dirigea, ne se doutant pas une seconde que Draco viendrait à ses côtés dans quelques secondes.

La course à la poursuite du Vif d'Or était effrénée. Harry volait aussi vite que son balai lui permettait, mais il n'arrivait cependant pas à le rattraper. Il entendit, malgré le vent qui lui giflait les oreilles, un son qu'il connaissait très bien à sa droite. Sans avoir besoin de regarder, il savait que c'était Draco qui s'était lancé dans la course. C'était imperceptible, mais les deux attrapeurs, épaule contre épaule, arrivaient à gagner du terrain sur la petite balle. Tout le stade retenait son souffle, tandis qu'Harry tendait le bras pour attraper le précieux sésame. Ça ne se jouait qu'à quelques centimètres. Ce sont ces centimètres, que le blond, légèrement plus grand, avait en plus, qui scellèrent le match. D'un geste que l'ex-Gryffondor cru voir au ralenti, son rival saisir la petite balle dorée. Un silence religieux s'abattit sur le stade. Le souffle coupé, tous regardaient les deux attrapeurs qui s'étaient arrêtés. Draco leva le bras avec un sourire triomphant, déclenchant une ovation dans le stade.

Ses coéquipiers se jetèrent sur lui dès l'instant où il eut posé un pied au sol, sous les rires et les exclamations. Écrasé sous le poids de ses coéquipiers et rendu sourd par l'euphorie générale, comme s'ils avaient gagné cette foutue coupe du monde, Draco ne put voir le petit sourire amusé d'Harry, quoi qu'un peu agacé d'avoir perdu pour une stupide histoire de taille. Les Français se réunirent autour du Survivant le sourire aux lèvres malgré tout, c'était un beau match et cela s'était vraiment joué à rien.

« La prochaine fois, ce sera pour la coupe du monde, et on les défoncera. » lança le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, faisant une accolade au brun.

L'équipe rigola et sorti finalement du terrain pour se rendre au vestiaire, une bonne douche ne leur ferait pas de mal. C'est alors qu'ils étaient tous sous les jets, rigolant et parlant déjà du match qui venait d'avoir lieu, que la porte s'ouvrit sur un blond qui n'avait rien à faire là. Souriant face à la perplexité des joueurs présents – la fille étant dans un autre vestiaire – certains partiellement nus et d'autres complètement, Draco s'avança pour se pointer devant le capitaine qui sortait de la douche vêtu d'une unique serviette. A ses côtés trônait royalement Harry, tout aussi peu vêtu. Le regard fixe, Draco restait les yeux rivés dans ceux de Nathan. Il se mit alors à parler dans un français approximatif, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ça vous dirait de venir boire un verre ? »

Nathan sourit, et lui adressa un clin d'œil « Seulement si c'est l'équipe gagnante qui invite ! »

Toute l'équipe approuva, et Draco également. Harry posa un regard amusé sur son rival, en se rendant compte à quel point il avait changé. Du temps de Poudlard, il serait venu se pavaner, humilier l'équipe adverse – d'autant plus si c'était celle du Survivant – mais il découvrait de jour en jour un nouveau Draco. Souriant, fair-play, libéré. Le brun passa son bras autour des épaules de l'ex-Serpentard.

« Et où va-t-on, my dear rival ? »

Il avait presque murmuré ces derniers mots, arrachant un frisson au blond. Il se dégagea le plus naturellement possible, pour éviter toute situation embarrassante, et répondit par un rire.

« You choose. »

Puis il quitta le vestiaire. Une fois la porte refermée, il prit une grande bouffée d'air.

L'ambiance était encore assez tranquille, lorsque les deux équipes entrèrent au Dragon volant, situé non loin du Chandelier Flottant. Le propriétaire un personne les avait accueilli, ravi de la publicité que cela lui ferait d'avoir des joueurs si connus dans son établissement. Ils avaient évidemment laissé de côté leurs tenues de Quidditch pour revêtir des vêtements plus adaptés à une sortie décontractée. Au dessus du bar, des shakers magiques s'agitaient frénétiquement pour leur préparer des cocktails, tandis que de petits lampions s'étaient déplacés pour entourer une longue table encadrée de banquettes installée spécialement pour eux. Les joueurs prirent place, se mêlant les uns aux autres. Harry, sans même y réfléchir, alla s'asseoir à côté de Draco. Les deux équipes entreprirent de commenter le match dans le bruit et la bonne humeur quand la première tournée de cocktails fut déposée sur la table. Et ils purent trinquer à la future coupe du monde, qu'ils espéraient se disputer à nouveau en face à face. Les autres sorciers présents les observaient, étonnés de voir une si bonne ambiance entre deux équipes rivales de longue date.

Les verres s'enchaînèrent rapidement et l'animation s'éleva bien vite. Certains joueurs se lançaient sur la piste de danse malgré les courbatures qui menaçaient de voir le jour, d'autres enchaînaient les verres et le temps avança rapidement, les joueurs se détendant après le match. Peu à peu, les discussions sur le sport s'estompèrent pour parler simplement de la vie de l'un ou de l'autre, parler d'autres choses, certains dans un français ou un anglais approximatif. Harry quant à lui en était à son 7ème verre. Tourné vers Draco, à moitié avachit sur la table, il le fixait droitement, le regard un peu flou.

« J'ai toujours pas eu mon gage Dray, t'es pas drôle »

L'alcool n'aidait pas vraiment le blond à réfléchir. Il ne remarqua même pas que son rival avait employé son surnom. Il se redressa un peu, pour se mettre en quête d'un gage pour Harry qui ne se réveillait pas forcément au bon moment pour ce genre de choses. Observant autour de lui, il remarqua la piste de danse, mais surtout le podium et, dessus, une barre de pole dance. Des pensées assez perverses affluèrent très rapidement dans son esprit, l'alcool aidant. Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la fameuse barre.

« Montre-moi à quel point tu peux être sexy. Cap ou pas cap ? »

Harry se tourna dans la direction indiquée. Ses yeux mirent du temps à faire le point mais il finit par comprendre ce que Draco avait en tête.

« Cap, bien sûr ! »

Rapidement, Draco se dit qu'Harry lui en voudrait probablement le lendemain matin, si ce dernier se souvenait bien sûr de la soirée. Mais il était prêt à prendre le risque et un Harry sexy sur une barre de pole dance, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Jetant un rapide regard à droite et à gauche, il s'installa confortablement face à la barre, regardant la tête brune se frayer un passage jusque-là. Harry grimpa sur la scène, un sourire amusé sur ses traits. Il planta immédiatement son regard dans celui gris de Draco, ignorant toutes les autres personnes présentes. Lentement, lascivement, il attrapa la barre et s'activa contre elle, tournant autour, la glissant entre ses jambes, ondulant contre elle, mordant sa lèvre inférieure sensuellement. Son regard ne quittait pas Draco. Il ne le quitta pas non plus lorsqu'il ôta sa chemise, dévoilant sous les acclamations du public son torse musclé et armé d'une fine couche de sueur. Il se passa une main lente dans ses cheveux, penchant la tête en arrière pour exposer son cou comme un réel appel aux baisers et aux suçons. Draco frissonna et déglutit, il n'avait pas prévu ça.

Un sifflement s'éleva de la foule et chaque membre des deux équipes encourageait Harry à continuer. Ce qu'il fit bien volontiers, plantant son regard quelques secondes dans celui de Draco avant de se retourner, exposant ses fesses divinement mises en valeur par le jean qu'il portait.

« Va-y, Harry ! Déchaîne-toi ! » lança une personne dans la salle, personne à qui Harry offrit un petit clin d'œil, continuant de se trémousser au rythme de la musique autour de la barre.

« Montre que les Français sont sexy ! » cria Nathan, sous le regard amusé de Sophie.

« Mais il est Anglais... »

Nathan se tourna. C'était Jonson, le capitaine anglais, qui venait de faire la remarque. Le Français répondit avec un clin d'œil.

« Plus maintenant, dommage les gars ! Il ne fallait pas le laisser partir, il est a nous ! Allez, Harry ! »

Encouragé, l'attrapeur se retourna après avoir dandiné un peu des fesses, et enleva sa ceinture rapidement, la faisant claquer sur le sol. Ce geste fit sursauter Draco et lui arracha un nouveau frisson, long, excitant et lascif. Il serra les poings sur sa jambe mais ne le quittait pas du regard. Il ne quittait pas du regard ses mains qui ôtaient le bouton du pantalon, ses mains qui descendaient la braguette avec lenteur et sensualité. Une nouvelle personne hurla dans le public et Draco la fusilla du regard. Et le pantalon tomba, lentement le long des jambes du brun, exposant à tous un magnifique boxer rouge. Harry se lécha les lèvres et dansa à nouveau autour de la barre, exposant sa chute de reins et ses fesses moulées dans son boxer. Il allait s'attaquer à son élastique lorsqu'une tête blonde grimpa sur scène à ses côtés, lui murmurant rapidement à l'oreille.

« C'est bon Potter, tu as gagné, arrête ça là. »

Harry rit discrètement et répondit, murmurant à son tour.

« Tu veux la suite en privé ? »

Immédiatement, Draco piqua un fard, s'imaginant son rival lui faire le même strip-tease dans l'intimité de son salon. Il secoua la tête.

« Oui, euh non ! Non, non, rhabille-toi et viens avec moi. Tu as trop bu, je vais te raccompagner chez toi. »

Il se gifla intérieurement, se répétant qu'Harry était comme ça à cause de l'alcool, qu'il ne devait pas se faire d'idées ni essayer d'en profiter. Même si c'était tentant. Très tentant. Mais le blond était encore lucide, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre un faux pas qui ruinerait leur amitié. Il ne voulait pas que son rival sorte de sa vie.

Tant bien que mal, ils franchirent la porte, Harry avachit sur l'épaule de Draco. Ce dernier n'avait pas oublié la boîte qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet après avoir laissé tomber l'attrapeur français, à la limite de l'endormissement, sur son lit. Elle était bien méritée, la récompense. Plus que méritée même. Il s'absenta un instant pour aller chercher un verre d'eau pour le poser à côté de la boîte. A son retour, le brun s'était redressé et le regardait sans réellement le voir, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Feu-du-dragon, cap ou pas cap ? »

Le blond le regarda avec stupeur. Encore de l'alcool ? Mais il voulait le tuer ? Le Feu-du-dragon était une liqueur des pays de l'Est, jugée dangereuse par le Ministère de la Magie et donc très réglementée. Le nom était à prendre au sens littéral. Le petit plus de cet alcool, c'était la substance extraite du feu d'un dragon. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Nathan et Jonson, les deux capitaines, avaient voulu faire un concours à celui qui en boirait le plus alors qu'ils étaient déjà ivres. Ils n'avaient pu boire qu'un shot chacun avant de s'effondrer, trop alcoolisés pour articuler un mot.

« Pas ce soir Potter. Tu as trop bu, j'ai trop bu. On fera ça la prochaine fois. »

Harry prit soudain un air très sérieux. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Si t'es pas cap, t'as perdu. »

Stupide jeu. Draco soupira, mais il refusait de perdre. Harry lui indiqua où se trouvait la fameuse bouteille, ainsi que les verres à shot, et revint dans la chambre. La main peu assurée, il se servit, et approcha le petit verre de ses lèvres, sous le regard attentif – quoi qu'un peu vitreux – de son rival. Rien que l'odeur lui brûlait les narines. Il prit une profonde inspiration et avala d'un coup. Le temps resta suspendu une seconde, avant qu'il ne ressente violemment les effets. La bouche et la gorge en feu, il attrapa le verre d'eau initialement destiné à Harry, et le bu d'un trait. Les larmes aux yeux et les joues rouges, il posa un regard furieux sur le brun qui se roulait de rire dans ses draps, tandis que lui éprouvait des difficultés à respirer tant la douleur était forte.

Roulant dans les draps, Harry s'étira pour attraper la boite et la donner à Draco, lui faisant un grand sourire. Ce dernier voyait flou et avait la tête qui tournait, il attrapa la boite un peu faiblement, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir le brun face à lui. Il fit une petite moue et grimaça.

« Cap ou pas cap, Potter ? »

« Cap bien – hic – sûr »

« Cap d'embrasser un mec ? »

L'esprit embrumé, Draco n'avait pas vraiment saisit les mots qu'il venait de prononcer, il fixait plutôt l'homme face à lui, curieux de voir s'il en était capable. Harry était un pur hétéro après tout non ? Il se pencha en avant pour mieux voir le Survivant et attendit sa réponse. Ce dernier le fixait ahuri, puis il fit une petite moue, une grimace, il réfléchissait, mais cela faisait mal. Il regardait autour puis finalement il hocha la tête et se pencha vers le blond déjà avancé vers lui. Sans attendre, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et força l'entrée de sa langue pour lui rouler le patin du siècle, rendu un peu gauche par l'alcool et la fatigue. L'échange dura quelques secondes à peine, Draco, sur les fesses, se laissait faire et y répondait même, le regard fiévreux et le corps frissonnant. C'est qu'il embrassait bien le Survivant... Se mordant la lèvre il se recula du brun et le regarda. Ce dernier se pencha à nouveau, il s'avança vers lui, avançant à quatre pattes pour venir sur lui.

« Att.. attends Potter, fais pas n'importe quoi... »

« Ne t'inquiètes p… »

« …Potter ? »

Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier, le joueur vedette de l'équipe de France, s'était endormi, la tête sur le ventre de Draco.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Joueras-tu le jeu ?

**Auteurs :** Naokyy et GreenLuciole

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter, Harry et Draco ne sont pas à nous. L'idée originale non plus, puisqu'elle est tirée du film Jeux d'enfants. Juliet est en revanche un personnage sorti de notre imagination !

**Note des auteurs :** On a vraiment la flemme d'écrire une note, ce soir. Est-ce que vous les lisez, au moins ? Héhé, on rigole ! Merci à ceux qui nous soutiennent et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre X**

Harry n'avait jamais eu tant de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il était si bien installé qu'il serait bien resté là à dormir toute sa vie. Il sera un peu plus son oreiller contre lui, avant de s'apercevoir de trois choses. Premièrement, c'était loin d'avoir la texture d'un oreiller. Deuxièmement, il se levait et s'abaissait régulièrement, comme... une respiration. Troisièmement, il était persuadé de reconnaître cette odeur. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Un avant-bras était devant son visage, et la main qui lui appartenait terminait sa course dans sa tignasse brune. Il releva un peu la tête, s'apercevant ainsi que l'oreiller en question était en fait un ventre. Celui de Draco, qui était encore endormi. Harry se tenait en fait entre les jambes de son rival, et s'était visiblement endormi sur lui. Et, à en juger par le goût pâteux dans sa bouche et son haleine de chien – désolé Sirius – l'alcool devait être largement responsable. Mais, heureusement ou malheureusement, selon le point de vue, les deux hommes étaient encore vêtus. Le brun prit le temps d'observer le visage endormi de Draco. Veillant à ne pas trop bouger, il porta la main jusqu'à sa joue qu'il effleura, avant de la retirer vivement. Son rival s'éveillait.

L'attrapeur anglais émergea, avec l'impression désagréable de s'être prit un cognard en pleine tête. Puis il se rappela du vrai responsable de ce mal de crâne : le Feu-du-dragon. Il se redressa sur son coude et réalisa qu'Harry était encore sur son ventre, et qu'il l'observait. Et que lui avait encore sa main glissée dans les cheveux de son rival. Il la retira et s'éclaircit la gorge, tandis qu'Harry se redressait pour s'asseoir face à lui en baillant.

« Kessissépassé ? »

Draco l'observa étrangement. Ainsi, il avait oublié toute la soirée ? Vraiment tout ? Devait-il lui raconter, surtout la dernière partie ? Le blond, malgré sa migraine, remettait petit à petit les pièces du puzzle en place. La victoire, le Dragon Volant, l'alcool, le gage, le baiser...

« Euuuuh ... »

Il hésitait. Devait-il feindre l'amnésie également ? Ou devait-il juste tronquer certains passages ? Ou, au contraire, devait-il dire toute la vérité et ainsi observer les réactions du brun ? Il soupira et décida de choisir la troisième possibilité. Au moins, il serait fixé.

« Tu as fais un strip-tease devant une centaine de personnes et tu m'as roulé le patin de ma vie. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Quelques images du strip-tease lui revenaient en mémoire. Il se souvenait notamment que c'était son gage, qu'il avait réclamé. Il se souvenait également du visage troublé de Draco, alors qu'il dansait, qu'il retirait ses vêtements, qu'il le fixait fiévreusement. Pourquoi l'avait-il fixé ainsi, d'ailleurs ? Par provocation ? Ou était-ce autre chose ?

Puis il essaya de se souvenir du baiser, mais rien à faire. Tout était trop flou dans son esprit. Puis un détail le fit tiquer, dans ce que venait de dire Draco.

« ... sérieux. De ta vie ? Alors comme ça, j'embrasse si bien que ça ? Moi qui avait peur ! »

Il ne doutait pas du succès que devait avoir Draco auprès de la gente masculine. Le blond ne devait donc pas être un amateur en matière de baiser, et pourtant... Puis, il se posa des questions sur lui-même. Si on lui avait dit, quelques mois auparavant, qu'il embrasserait un homme, il aurait sans doute rit comme on rit à une bonne blague. Mais, désormais, ça ne lui paraissait plus si improbable. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que Draco n'était pas le seul à avoir changé.

Le blond, de son côté, ne savait pas trop comment réagir à ça. Harry ne lui en voulait pas pour ce gage, et ne semblait regretter son geste non plus. Il s'inquiétait seulement de la qualité de sa performance.

« ... Attends je viens de dire que tu t'es foutu en calbute devant cent personnes et toi tu ne retiens que ça ? »

L'attrapeur anglais n'en revenait vraiment pas, qu'Harry réagisse de cette façon. De deux choses l'une : soit il avait perdu quelques neurones à cause de sa cuite, soit il était beaucoup moins hétéro que ce que Draco avait pensé. Mais la seconde possibilité lui paraissait si improbable que le blond préféra se reporter sur la première.

« ... tu dois avoir encore de l'alcool dans le sang, ça va passer. »

« Non ça va, j'ai le don de toujours me réveiller parfaitement frais. »

En effet, il affichait un sourire tranquille, et un air serein, quoi qu'un peu fatigué. Draco ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, son mal de tête ne l'aidant pas vraiment à réfléchir.

« Tu m'apprendras ? J'ai la pire des gueules de bois à cause de ton gage... »

« Mon gage? »

« Tu m'as fait boire un Feu-du-dragon, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Ou te vomir dessus. »

Une nouvelle fois, Harry écarquilla les yeux, essayant d'imaginer la tête de son rival ingurgitant cette boisson. Il connaissait la réputation de cet alcool. On lui avait offert la bouteille, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la tester.

« … Sérieux? ... Et je m'en souviens pas ? Tu veux pas le refaire? »

« NON ! »

Draco venait d'attraper la bouteille d'un geste vif, et de la cacher dans son dos. Plus jamais. PLUS JAMAIS. Il avait eu la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur, mais le pire, ça avait été le désordre dans sa tête. Il connaissait les effets des alcools « ordinaires », mais celui-ci multipliait les effets par dix. Harry soupira, déçu.

« Rabat-joie... »

« Strip-teaser. »

Il avait rétorqué ça sans vraiment réfléchir. C'était stupide, en fait, comme réponse, mais il n'avait plus vraiment un cerveau opérationnel. Il lui faudrait encore plusieurs heures pour s'en remettre, sans doute.

« J'étais bon ? »

Le blond fixa son rival, et se demanda sérieusement s'il n'était pas encore dans un rêve. Il lui paraissait tellement impossible qu'Harry s'en foute, et qu'il puisse simplement s'enquérir de la qualité du spectacle qu'il leur avait offert. Oui, un spectacle, c'était le mot juste...

« Très. Euh, enfin... Très alcoolisé surtout. »

« Je vois... bah on a passé une bonne soirée c'est le principal ! »

Draco hocha simplement la tête et se leva. Il inventa une excuse, une case dans un emploi du temps bidon pour pouvoir s'éclipser. Il avait besoin d'un bonne douche, d'un thé, et de calme pour réfléchir. Et s'il ne doutait pas un instant du fait qu'Harry serait assez généreux pour lui fournir les deux premiers, il ne pouvait assurément pas réfléchir avec l'objet de ses fantasmes dans les parages.

Vautré dans le canapé, dans une attitude digne de sa compagne, le blond regardait sans voir les images défiler sur l'écran moldu qui tournait depuis des heures. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant qu'Harry s'était réveillé sur lui. Trois jours qu'ils avaient eu cette conversation... plus qu'invraisemblable. Et trois jours qu'il y pensait sans cesse. A l'attitude du brun, à ce baiser. Ce baiser. Véritablement, il l'obsédait. Il glissa un doigt sur sa lèvre. Si son rival avait été réellement dégoûté, il aurait pu refuser, non ? Puis au matin, il aurait pu lui en vouloir, être en colère contre lui. Mais non. Il avait eut une réaction sereine, naturelle. Il ne semblait pas regretter, ni même dérangé ou gêné. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il si manifestement hésité avant de l'embrasser ? L'aurait-il fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu la pression du jeu et l'alcool. L'embrasserait-il, maintenant ?

Draco secoua la tête. Harry était, est, et sera toujours hétéro. Il n'avait fait qu'exécuter ce stupide gage que le blond n'aurait jamais dû donner. Pourtant, il mentirait s'il affirmait qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir eu cet échange.

Juliet entra dans son champ de vision, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions. Elle lui tendit un parchemin.

« Andy a envoyé un hibou, tiens, voilà le message. »

Draco le lit avec attention. Rougissant, il répéta à voix haute.

« Potter et moi... séance photo... nus… ? »

Juliet semblait ravie, quant à elle. De son avis, ça serait une bonne façon de se rapprocher – mais dans quel sens ? – et de voir, dans le regard du brun, s'il y avait une once de désir, une attirance. Puis elle ajouta que ce serait une occasion rêvée pour se rincer l'œil. En soi, la sublime rousse n'avait pas tort. Cependant, Draco avait peur qu'un incident vienne se glisser dans ce plan si parfait. Comme s'il avait été attiré par ses pensées obscènes, Harry arriva à ce moment là. Essayant de garder un peu de constance, Draco lui tendit le parchemin.

« Tu as dû lui faire forte impression, regarde, il nous veut tous les deux maintenant. »

Harry prit le mot et le lu en silence. Cela faisait trois jours que le brun réfléchissait sans cesse à la soirée, et au lendemain. Petit à petit, ses souvenirs étaient revenus, y compris le fameux baiser. Hormis le fait qu'il s'y était pris comme un manche parce qu'il était déchiré comme un cartable, c'était un souvenir plutôt agréable. Là était le centre de ses réflexions : pourquoi avait-il apprécié ? Il se demandait si c'était normal. Soyons clairs, il était censé être hétéro. Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il de plus en plus l'impression d'être attiré par Draco ? Pas qu'il soit le pire type par qui être attiré, très loin de là. Cependant, Harry n'avait toujours été attiré que par les femmes. Pourquoi ça ne lui prendrait que maintenant ? Puis ce mot... L'attrapeur français était venu avec la boîte, avec la ferme intention de donner un gage à son rival. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'idée qui aurait pu, tout en passant pour une idée banale, le « mettre à l'épreuve », en quelque sorte. Il releva les yeux vers le blond qui attendait en silence.

« Cap ? »

Draco mit en temps à saisir. Et cette fois, il était totalement sobre. Harry aussi d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi donnait-il un gage comme ça, en toute lucidité et en connaissance de cause ? Dans sa tête, il revit les photos de la première séance, celle qu'Harry avait fait seul.

« Euuh, tu es sûr Potter ? »

"Parfaitement Malfoy."

Un sourire satisfait, Harry transplana chez lui. Quelques heures plus tard, il envoyait à Draco son hibou, transportant avec lui l'heure et la date du rendez-vous.

« Harry ! C'est un plaisir de te revoir ! »

« Ça me fait…plaisir aussi Andy, j'ai même apporté de la compagnie. »

L'homme serra la main d'Harry avec un grand sourire, la tendant ensuite vers Draco, son regard se posant sur lui avec attention et le détaillant de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec Harry. Son sourire s'agrandit et il les fit immédiatement rentrer dans le studio déjà prêt pour la séance. Draco frissonna en voyant les différents cadres organisé pour l'occasion, ambiance historique, ambiance sexy, naturelle… s'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, le blond aurait parié pour une boite de nuit aux soirées douteuses. Andy déambulait rapidement entre les atmosphères pour les conduire vers les cabines où ils pourraient changer de vêtements ou bien totalement se déshabiller. L'homme était tout sourire, comme si c'était Noël en avance, et lorsqu'il se retourna vers Draco, ses yeux brillaient.

« Monsieur Malfoy, si vous saviez le nombre de fois où j'ai demandé à votre compagne de vous avoir ! Je suis si heureux, et puis avec Monsieur Potter, ça va être un tirage magnifique. »

Un peu gêné Draco lui sourit et suivit Harry, hilare, dans les cabines. Ce dernier rigolait à travers la paroi et se mangea un coup de poing contre le pauvre mur en plastique qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Ho Draco, c'est de ta faute tout ça, si tu n'avais pas commencé, on n'en serait pas là ! »

Un simple grognement lui répondit. Haussant les épaules, et presque trop à l'aise, Harry ôta son haut ainsi que son bas et resta en boxer, fixant avec attention l'espèce de tissu blanc qu'il avait face à lui. Comme si le photographe avait une caméra dans la cabine - ce qu'il n'espérait pas - l'homme répondit à sa question silencieuse.

" C'est une toge messieurs."

Harry entendit un étranglement suspect de l'autre côté du mur en plastique, Draco ne semblait pas recevoir la nouvelle avec joie. Un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres, Harry enfila la toge comme il le pouvait, se dépatouillant avec les pans de tissus, avant de se fixer dans le miroir, un sourire satisfait et impatient de voir Draco ainsi vêtu. Sa toge à lui était d'un blanc brodée de pourpre avec de petits phoenix qui voletaient tranquillement sur le tissu, il essaya tant bien que mal de coiffer sa tignasse mais il ne réussit qu'à l'ébouriffer plus. Avec la toge ainsi sur lui, on aurait presque dit qu'il se réveillait d'une nuit de folie et qu'il avait emprunté un drap à son pauvre amant. Il se stoppa dans ses réflexions. Pourquoi parlait-il d'un amant et non d'une ? Secouant la tête comme pour faire partir ses pensées, il ouvrit le rideau de sa cabine et sorti, presque triomphant comme pour être dans son rôle.

Il sourit en voyant le rideau de Draco encore fermé et en apercevant Andy un peu plus loin, qui préparait le plateau. Une espèce de triclinium mais avec seulement deux banquettes en velours rouge. En velours, encore, se dit Harry avec un air ravi. Il aimait bien le contact de cette matière et elle avait le don d'exprimer beaucoup, la sensualité, la caresse, la richesse… ce genre de chose. Le bruit caractéristique du rideau que l'on ouvre arriva à ses oreilles et il détacha son attention des banquettes antiques pour la reporter sur Draco. Ce dernier avait le regard un peu baissé, une chose si rare sur cette tête de fier sang pur, et semblait vouloir regarder partout sauf dans les yeux d'Harry. Voir son hilarité et son regard moqueur, très peu pour lui. Sa toge à lui était d'un blanc éclatant, un blanc qui en ferait pâlir de jalousie les fabricants moldus de lessive. De petits dragons brodés en or ondulaient sur les côtés avec grâce et épousaient avec douceur les courbes du blond. Malgré sa gène, Draco fini par relever le regard vers Harry, faisant une petite moue.

Comme prévu, ce dernier arborait un magnifique sourire ravi, voire moqueur, son regard parcourant le nouveau style vestimentaire de Draco avec satisfaction.

"Ça te va plutôt bien tu sais."

Un nouveau grognement lui répondit, puis un haussement d'épaules. Boudant un peu, Draco rejoignit Andy, histoire d'accélérer un peu les choses. Autant faire passer ce calvaire le plus vite possible. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème et qu'Andy n'ait pas imaginer des photos un peu trop étranges, ou trop dénudées. Ce serait fort embêtant qu'il soit un peu trop... _réveillé _sur une photo de nu. Déglutissant, il entama la discussion avec le photographe.

"C'est impressionnant tout…. ça."

Son regard parcourut rapidement les différentes scènes qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. Andy se tourna vers lui et lui fit un magnifique sourire, rigolant un peu.

"C'est un peu comme la salle sur demande de Poudlard, chaque scène a ce sortilège, elle prend la forme que je lui demande"

"Je vois…"

Draco ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, devait-il s'en émerveiller en se disant qu'il pouvait alors poser dans n'importe quel lieu, ou devait-il s'en inquiéter… qu'est ce que le photographe avait prévu ? Lorsqu'il repensait aux photos d'Harry, il était à la fois émoustillé et à la fois particulièrement inquiet. L'imagination d'Andy était à la fois fascinante et très très angoissante. Le brun paraissait lui parfaitement détendu. Ils prirent quelques clichés simples, avant que le photographe commence à proposer des idées.

"Harry ? Tu pourrais tendre un grain de raisin vers les lèvres de M. Malfoy ? Oui, très bien ! Un peu plus prés… avec sensualité… oui parfait! "

"Le grain de raisin est-il vraiment nécessaire?" marmona Draco à Harry alors que celui ci obéissait aux ordres et tendait un grain vers Draco du bout des doigts. Le brun offrit un petit sourire l'air de dire "Andy" et glissa sans préavis le grain entre les lèvres du blond. Il grogna à nouveau mais prit la pause, fixant Harry avec défi et attrapant le grain, glissant même un peu ses lèvres sur les doigts du brun.

"Paaaaaaaaaarfait ! Oh vous allez même plus loin que ce que je demande, vous êtes parfaits… si seulement je pouvais vous avoir plus souvent !"

Andy, tout excité, prit encore quelques clichés et leur proposa de passer au tableau suivant. Il s'agissait d'un vestiaire de stade de Quidditch. Évidemment, dans un tel décor, les toges étaient devenues un peu ridicules. Harry retira la sienne sans même se rendre au vestiaire et la déposa plus loin, paradant au passage en boxer. D'abord hésitant, Draco l'imita, ne voulant pas passer pour une vierge effarouchée. L'homme leur indiqua de poser avec des balais qui étaient mis à leur disposition. Seulement, après deux clichés, il s'arrêta.

"Vous pourriez peut-être vous dévêtir complètement ? "

"Pardon?" s'étrangla Draco, légèrement soutenu par le regard surpris d'Harry et son air un peu pensif, comme s'il s'imaginait déjà nu comme un ver sur son balais. C'était un peu comme les délires des moldus à faire ça sur leurs chevaux mais un balais… ce n'était vraiment pas confortable, bien qu'ils aient des fesses finement musclées par le Quidditch. Andy se reprit en voyant leur expression.

"Sans forcément monter sur les balais, posez à côté, en tenue d'Adam, cela pourrait révéler la sensualité cachée de ce sport…"

Andy continua son argumentation mais Harry en était persuadé : il s'agissait simplement d'une excuse pour les faire mettre nus, tous les deux, le plus tôt possible. Les deux n'était pas spécialement convaincus, mais ils obéirent, Draco probablement un peu plus réticent qu'Harry. Son regard, après tout, esquivait autant que possible de se poser sur le Survivant, ce dernier n'ayant pas attendu d'être dans la cabine pour se mettre totalement à nu, laissant choir son boxer dans un coin de la pièce.

Le sifflement d'admiration qui sorti des lèvres du photographe attira cependant l'attention du Survivant, qui étrangement n'osait pas non plus poser son regard sur Draco. Lentement, il se tourna vers le blond, les mains sur les hanches, laissant son regard parcourir son corps nu.

"Bien foutu."

Draco piqua un fard monumental, lui-même évitant soigneusement de regarder son rival.

"Si tu pouvais éviter tes remarques, Potter !"

"Allez, fais pas ton effarouchée ! Je suis sûr que tu en as vu d'autres… rien que dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, par exemple."

Il s'était empressé de rajouter cette dernière partie, se rappelant que l'homosexualité de Draco était un secret. Le blond soupira. Harry avait raison, il en avait vu bien d'autres. Mais c'était toujours différent lorsqu'il désirait la personne. Jamais il n'avait désiré l'un de ses coéquipiers. Enfin, il n'avouait pas désirer Potter bien sûr… enfin si, probablement un peu, mais c'était Potter, nu, et en vrai, pas sur des photos certes très bien réalisées mais des photos tout de même.

"Ok ok... allons." Lâcha finalement le blond, revenant sur la scène. il écouta avec attention les consignes d'Andy, essayant de ne pas paraître surpris. Ce mec là…. c'était un vrai artiste mais ils ne voulaient vraiment pas être dans sa tête. A reculons, les deux hommes se mirent finalement en place, attrapant leurs balais et prenant la pause. Cette séance là fut un peu particulière, ils l'admirent, mais ils prenaient peu à peu leurs aises, comme si Andy avait un don pour les décontracter malgré les pauses les plus osées, ou bien ridicules qu'ils prenaient. Souriant, l'homme les mitraillait de son objectif, tout en lançant des acclamations de joie, ou bien des petites remarques. Remarques qui pouvaient sembler étranges mais qui pourtant s'avérait toujours parfaitement juste et l'un et l'autre admettaient qu'il était un très bon photographe. Malgré ses appréhensions, Draco ne pouvait nier qu'il était tout de même assez bon pour mettre Harry en valeur et son regard avait parfois un peu de mal à se décrocher de lui.

"Bien, ça suffira pour cette scène… la prochaine fois, j'aimerais tellement vous prendre dans de vrai vestiaires... avec toute votre équipe ce serait si bien ! Un calendrier de vos équipes respectives nues serait une bonne idée vous ne croyez pas?"

Continuant dans sa discussion sur ce calendrier inspiré de celui moldu, Andy agita sa baguette devant la scène romaine pour la faire totalement changer. Il modifia rapidement quelques détails, puis il se retourna vers les deux hommes entièrement nus, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Évidemment, ça resteras entre nous."

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Harry fixait la scène dans un mélange de curiosité et d'impatience. Draco l'observait droit comme un i dans un mélange de crainte et d'appréhension. Face à eux trônait un magnifique lit kingsize à baladin aux draps de soie noire orné de quatre oreillers en soie et d'une couverture confortable. Le lit était un peu défait et promettait à quiconque osait se glisser entre ses bras une nuit de sensualité et de volupté.


End file.
